Die ChaosWG
by TheChampaignGlass
Summary: Wenn Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Malfoy beschließen zusammen zu ziehen ist Chaos vorprogrammiert. Die Devise lautet hier: Jeder mit jedem und jeder gegen jeden. WARNUNG: Absolut durchgedreht! Lest selbst und testet wie viel eure Nerven aushalten!
1. Chapter 1

**WICHTIG: Bitte bei den Kapiteln die etwas "merkwürdige" Reihenfolge ignorieren und ganz normal nach 1., 2., 3., u.s.w. vorgehen! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Die Personen gehören leider nicht mir und ich verdiene bedauerlicherweise auch kein Geld daran**

**Genre: Schrott (nichtmal eine Parodie)**

**Was ich sonst noch sagen wollte:**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ihr lest es und schreibt gaaaaaanz viele Reviews**

**Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Liebe Frau es tut mir so leid! schnieeef es war nicht meine Absicht Ihr gesamtes Konzept durcheinander zu bringen und ihre armen Charaktere so wild und wahllos zu verkuppeln!**

* * *

Ginny und Harry gingen nebeneinander eine schäbige Straße entlang und blieben schließlich vor einem Haus stehen, welches die ganze Heruntergekommenheit der Straße um ein Vielfaches überbot.  
"Das ist es also?" fragte Harry entsetzt und starrte die Ruine an.  
"Da muss ich wohnen?"  
Ginny rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
"Harry! Erstens, DU musst hier sicher nichts!  
Und zweitens, kann ich genauso gut mit den anderen leben, die sich gemeldet haben... Ohne deine Wenigkeit!"  
"Was?" keuchte Harry fassungslos.  
"Du willst alleine mit Ron, Hermine und Neville leben?  
Das hälst du doch nicht aus!"  
Ginny zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Achseln.  
"Mit dir wird es sicher auch nicht sehr viel besser, mein Lieber!"  
Harry schnaubte verrächtlich und wandte sich ab.  
"Von mir aus... Ziehe ich hier eben ein! Aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

Und mit diesen Worten stolzierte er erhobenen Hauptes von dannen...-  
-... doch er kam nicht sonderlich weit

"MOMENT!" brüllte auf einmal Ginnys Stimme.  
Harry drehte sich um.  
"Was ist denn noch?"  
Ginny lächelte verhalten.  
"Ich habe vergessen dir etwas zu sagen..."  
Harry trat vorsichtig näher.  
"Das wäre?"  
Ginny senkte den Kopf und spielte mit ihrem Fuß auf dem trockenen Boden herum.  
"Na ja. Wir brauchen etwas finanzielle Unterstützung, weißt du..."  
"Na... und?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
Er ahnte schlimmes...  
Ginny hob ihren Kopf und grinste breiter den je.

"Draco zieht auch mit ein!"

Harrys Entsetzensschrei war in der gesamten Nachbarschaft zu hören.  
"Was?" keuchte er tonlos.  
"Wer zieht mit ein?"  
Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!  
Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Draco! Hast du was dagegen?"  
Harry lachte freudlos auf.  
"Ob ich was dagegen habe? Ginny geht's noch?

ICH HASSE DRACO!!!"

"Na und?" fragte Ginny ungerührt.  
"Er dich doch auch, oder?"  
Harry spürte wie unglaublicher Zorn durch seine Adern pulsierte.  
Ungläubig blickte er Ginny an, die ihn schadenfroh anstrahlte.  
Nein. Das würde er sich nicht von ihm gefallen lassen!  
Emazipation hin oder her...  
"Du musst dich entscheiden!" knurrte er schließlich.  
"Draco... oder ich!"  
Ginny musste nicht lange überlegen.  
"Hmmm...Dann nehme ich wohl Draco."

Harry schrie auf.  
"Was? Ich bin dein Freund, verdammt!"  
"Ach... stimmt ja." murmelte sie depremiert.  
"Also?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
"Draco" zwitscherte Ginny abermals.  
"Ich nehme Draco!"  
"Aber warum um Himmels Willen?"  
Ginny sah ihn düster an.  
"Ich denke Draco räumt wenigstens seine Socken weg!"  
Harry schaute sich hektisch um.  
"Nicht so laut Ginny! Pscht!"  
"Also Harry, kannst uns ja besuchen kommen" fügte Ginny hinzu.  
Harry seufzte laut auf.  
"Von mir aus. Du hast gewonnen!  
Aber ich schlafe mit Draco nicht in einem Zimmer... Damit das klar ist!"

Frustriert legte sich Harry auf sein Bett im Hotelzimmer.  
Morgen war es schon so weit... er wollte es gar nicht glauben!  
Ab morgen würde er jeden Tag mit Draco Malfoy (seine Augen tränten schon beim Namen vor Selbstmitleid) verbringen müssen. Unter einem Dach!

Ab Morgen waren die Tage seiner Freiheit vorbei.  
Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Er erinnerte sich an das restliche Gespräch mit Ginny.

"Aber ich schlafe mit Draco nicht in einem Zimmer... Damit das klar ist!"  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich hatte für euch wegen Platzmangel eigentlich sogar das gleiche Bett vorgesehen."  
"Was?" keuchte Harry kraftlos.  
"Scherz." sagte Ginny rasch  
"Haha..." zischte Harry zornentbrannt  
"Sehr witzig! Ich habe gedacht mein Herz hört vor Schreck auf zu schlagen!"  
Ginny hatte ihn böse angegrinst

"Gibt keinen Grund dazu... sind sowieso nur Einzelzimmer."

Zusätzlich demotiviert durch diesen Satz lehnte sich Harry in sein Kissen und versank in düstere Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Harry langsam die Augen.  
Sofort blendete ihn ein greller Sonnenstrahl und er drehte sich grummelnd auf den Bauch.  
"Du schläfst noch...!" versuchte er sich selbst verzweifelt einzureden.  
"Du schläfst noch, und träumst gerade von Gilderoy... äh Ginny..." wiederholte er beschwörend.  
"...Du musst nicht gleich in diese WG von Geisteskranken..." stöhnend drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken.  
"Du schläfst!" fuhr er trotzdem unbeirrt fort.  
"Du musst nicht gleich los um dein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben... um dein Schicksal endgültig zu besiegeln, denn-..."

"HALT MAL ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE JUNGE!" unterbrach ihn der Spiegel plötzlich kreischend.  
"ES GIBT LEUTE DIE MÖCHTEN NOCH SCHLAFEN!"  
Harry rappelte sich erschrocken auf und sah sich mit verzweifelter Miene um.  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl...  
Er musste zu dieser WG, falls er nicht weiterhin den Drang verspürte für den Rest seines Lebens mit einem keifenden Spiegel vor sich hin zu vegetieren.

Harry schluckte schwer und sah sich ungläubig die schwere Eichentür der WG an.  
Er war warhaftig da!  
Verängstigt und panisch streckte er aber endlich, nach einiger Zeit, seine zitternde Hand aus und klingelte.  
Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten...  
"Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy!" rief eine Stimme glücklich und Neville umarmte Harry so stürmisch, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Taumelnd schaffte er es gerade noch sich an Neville festzuklammern und gemeinsam fielen sie krachend auf den staubigen Boden.  
"So lang nicht mehr gesehen." rief Neville glücklich, der anscheinend noch nicht registriert hatte, dass er und Harry sich auf der dreckigen Erde befanden.  
Harry stand hastig auf bevor Neville ein weiterer Gefühlssausbruch überkam.  
"Ja, Neville." nickte er während er sich leicht erzürnt den Dreck von der Hose klopfte.  
"Du hast Recht... schon fast seit einer Woche nicht gesehen!"

Es war wirklich nicht länger her, auch wenn es für Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.  
Tatsächlich hatten er und die meisten seiner Freunde (und Feinde) exakt vor sieben Tagen endlich den Schulabschluss in der Tasche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville war es gelungen als Assistent von Professor Sprout eingestellt zu werden.

Draco machte zur Zeit eine Ausbildung zum Psychiater für besonders schwere Fälle.  
Sein Spezialgebiet waren reumütige Todesser.  
Snape war einer seiner hauptsächlichen Patienten...

Ginny war nun endlich in der siebten Klasse und zu Harrys Ärger, wegem dem ganzen Stress zickiger denn je.

Hermine hatte den besten Abschluss seit genau 78 Jahren hingelegt (sie ärgerte sich immernoch darüber, weil sie so jämmerlich versagt hatte)  
und arbeitete nun in einem Verein gegen die Unterdrückung von Hauselfen.  
Sie war Vorsitzende (was sie natürlich mit größtem Stolz erfüllte) und es kümmerte sie auch nicht sonderlich, dass sie nur zwei Mitarbeiter hatte (Dobby und Krum)

Ron versuchte sein Glück, nachdem er endlich Wood hinausgeekelt hatte, als Hüter bei Eintracht Pfützensee.

Und ihm, Harry Potter, standen nun drei Jahre Ausbildung zum Auror hervor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Neville wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung begeben und führte Harry in die WG.  
"Wer ist denn schon da? Außer dir?" fragte Harry, denn das riesige, alte Gebäude kam ihm seltsam verlassen und still vor.  
"Ginny... sie kocht gerade irgend etwas."  
Harry jaulte entsetzt auf.  
"Sie kocht etwas? Ohhh... NEIIIN!!!"  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich esse ja sowieso nichts... also kann Ginny machen was sie möchte!"  
Harry starrte ihn verwundert an.  
"Wie... Wie du isst nichts?"  
Neville strahlte.  
"Na ja... ich muss ein bisschen in Form kommen, weißt du. Meine Figur halten und so."  
Harry musste sich ernsthaft lontrollieren um nicht lauthals loszuprusten.

"Du machst eine Diät? Du? Eine Diät?  
Na Neville? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"  
Mit einem Mal platzte jedoch plötzlich Ginny herein.  
"Harry! Du bist daa?" rief sie laut aus.  
"Super! Also geh doch mal los und-..."  
Sie drückte ihm eine Einkaufsliste in die Hand.  
"-...Besorg mal das"  
Harry gab ihr den Zettel wortlos zurück.  
"Das kann warten, Ginny!"  
Er konnte sich ja nicht alles von ihr gefallen lassen!  
Sie funkelte ihn mit zornigen Augen an und stolzierte wieder in die Richtung, in der Harry die Küche vermutete und Neville watschelte ihr mit einem komischen Ausdruck in den Augen hinterher.

Harry blieb jedoch keine Zeit sich weiter über Ginnys typisch mädchenhaftes und Nevilles typisch idiotenhaftes Verhalten aufzuregen, weil es just in dem Moment wieder läutete.  
"Ich mach schon auf." rief er schnell in Richtung Küche, als Neville seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür steckte.  
"Kocht ihr mal ruhig weiter!"  
Eilig schritt Harry nun auf die Eingangstür um zu öffnen.  
Es waren Ron und Hermine-... doch dies war Harry auch schon vorhin klargeworden, als er ihr typisches Gezanke gehört hatte.

"Ich sage dir Ron! Mayonesse wäre tausendmal besser gewesen als Ketchup! Ketchup ist sowas von niveaulos und-..."  
Sie unterbrach sich, denn eben hatte sie entdeckt, dass Harry die Türe geöffnet hatte und sie und Ron breit angrinste.  
"Hey, ihr beiden!"  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl seine beiden besten Freunde wieder zu sehen.  
Und ein noch besseres Gefühl war es zu sehen, dass Hermine und Ron mit Einkaufstüten voller Essen beladen waren.  
Jetzt würde er nicht mehr einkaufen gehen müssen.

Hermine ließ prompt die kostbaren Einkaufstüten fallen und fiel Harry stürmisch um den Hals.  
"Oh Harry... ich habe dich-..."  
"...-so lange nicht mehr gesehen!" unterbrach Harry sie genervt  
"Ich weiß!"  
Hermine starrte ihn verdutzt an.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ich dich angerufen habe... aber wenn du meinst."  
Verlegen grinsend wandte Harry sich ab.  
Ron kicherte.  
"Lach nicht so dumm!" herrschte Hermine ihn an.  
"Komm endlich!"

Endlich saßen alle in der Küche.  
Hermine hatte Ron die Ketchupsünde anscheinend wieder verziehen und es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht.  
Neville rechnete seinen Body Maß Index aus und Harry stritt sich gerade mit Ginny.

Und genau in diesem Moment, klingelte es wieder.

Das konnte nur einer sein...

Harry ging bedächtig auf die Türe zu. Die anderen folgten ihm mit Sicherheitsabstand. Vor der Türe verharrten alle.  
Eine lange Pause trat ein, die Ginny schließlich schnaubend unterbrach. "Habt ihr Angst vor Malfoy, oder was?"  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür...  
und da stand er, Draco Malfoy, nur mit einem pinken Stringtanga bekleidet.  
Seine Fingernägel hatte er knallrosa lackiert, und sogar seine Haare hatte er seinem restlichen Erscheinen angepasst.  
Die einstigen seidig blonden Haare hingen ihm jetzt als violette Dauerwellen herunter.

OK...OK! Von mir aus ihr Spielverderber... Spaß beiseite...

Malfoy sah genauso aus wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Nur eines fehlte... sein üblicher DracoMalfoy-Blick.  
Draco schien sich dessen auch eben bewusst geworden zu sein, denn sofort wurde seine Miene wieder so überheblich und abweisend wie gewohnt.  
"Willst du nicht heireinkommen?" fragte Hermine plötzlich in die Stille hinein, und sah Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
Draco wich ihrem Blick aus, nickte jedoch und trat schweigend ein.

Als alle wieder in der Küche saßen und sich verlegen musterten, war es diesmal Neville, der das peinliche Schweigen unterbrach.  
"Also Leute... ich muss dann mal langsam los! Komme so gegen Abend wieder."  
Ginny sah ihn neugierig an. "Wohin willst du denn?"  
Ron kicherte belustigt. "Hast du etwa ein Date, Neville?"  
Neville senkte den Blick.  
Auf einmal platzte es aber aus ihm heraus  
"Ich... ich muss zu meinem Fitnesstrainer!"  
Er hob den Kopf und blickte die anderen trotzig an.  
Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, Ron prustete in seinen Kaffee und verschluckte sich.  
"Aber... aber pass auf, dass wir hier am Ende keine Belagerung von Mädchen wegen dir haben, Neville!" hustete er ihm noch hinterher.  
Doch Neville hatte schon zornig die Küchentür hinter sich zugeknallt und war weggestampft.

Nach einiger Zeit fiel Ginny und Ron überraschend ein, dass ihre Mutter morgen Geburtstag hatte, und sie immernoch an kein Geschenk gedacht hatten  
Deswegen machten sie sich auf, in die Winkelgasse, gefolgt von Harry, der keine Lust hatte allein mit Malfoy und Hermine in der WG zu verweilen.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine schaute Harry schweigend hinterher.  
Als sie sich sicher war, dass weder Harry, noch irgendjemand anders, außer Draco etwas hören konnte, wandte sie sich Draco zu.  
"Wieso bist du hier?"  
Draco legte seine blassen Hände auf den Tisch und schwieg.  
"Weil ich es wollte." bemerkte er schließlich.  
"Ja, aber warum?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt.  
Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihr endlich in die Augen.  
"Das weißt du doch am Besten!"  
Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
"Ich musste dich sehen Hermine..." fügte Draco vorsichtig hinzu.  
"Ich möchte dich aber nicht sehen, Draco!"  
"Lügnerin" flüsterte Draco leise.  
"NEIN!" schrie Hermine und stand auf.  
"Ich bin jetzt mit Ron zusammen! Ich liebe ihn!"  
"Du lügst!" zischte Draco abermals.  
"Vielleicht leidest du ja an Geschmackverirrung... aber so stark auch wieder nicht!"

"Nein... leider nicht! Ich kann nicht anders! Ich muss mit Ron mein restliches Leben verbringen..."  
Jetzt war es Draco, der anfing zu brüllen.  
"ABER WARUM, VERDAMMT? WARUM??"  
Hermine schluckte.  
"Es hat sich sehr viel verändert, in diesem Jahr wo du nicht da warst. In diesem letzten Jahr...wo du dich mit Todessern abgegeben hast!" fügte sie fast gehässig hinzu.  
"Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst! Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan..." murmelte Draco abweisend-  
Hermine sagte nichts.  
"Sonst würde ich jetzt meinem Vater in Askaban Gesellschaft leisten, oder?" konterte Draco mit vibrierender Stimme.

Endlich öffnete Hermine wieder ihren Mund.  
"Darum geht es nicht, Draco! Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein! Selbst wenn ich es wollte."  
"ABER WIESO?" schrie Draco verzweifelt und schlug wütend auf den Tisch.  
"Draco... ich..."  
Hermine sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
"Ich... ich bin schwanger... von Ron!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diese Worte trafen Draco wie ein Gewitterschlag.  
War er deswegen zu ihr zurück gekommen?  
Hatte er deswegen all diese Strapazen und Schmerzen auf sich genommen?  
All das Leid durchgemacht?  
Damit sie ihm,jetzt wo er endlich bei ihr war, mitteilen konnte, dass sie von Ron Weasley schwanger war?  
Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf und erhob sich.  
Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und versuchte ihn schluchzend festzuhalten, doch Draco riss sich los.  
"Lass mich Hermine! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe..."  
Und mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermine hörte wie er zornentbrannt die Türe hinter sich zuknallte.  
Schließlich vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann jämmerlich zu weinen

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie da gesessen und geweint hatte, doch plötzlich legte ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in Ginnys besorgtes Gesicht.  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd und setzte sich neben sie.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Ach, nichts!"  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen.  
"Und wegen nichts heulst du, was?"

Ihr war schon länger aufgefallen, dass Hermine besonders merkwürdig war in letzter Zeit (noch seltsamer als sonst)  
"Sag schon!"  
"Ginny?"  
"Jahaa?"  
"Bin ich... bin ich eigentlich fett?" fragte Hermine schließlich.  
Ginny prustete los.  
"Und wie!" bestätigte Ginny mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. "Wie eine schwangere Seekuh!"

Hermine fuhr beim dritten Wort zusammen.  
"Ginny... ich... ich bin wirklich schwanger?"  
Ginny riss die Augen auf.  
"Hältst du mich zum Narren?  
"Nein! Ich bin schwanger..."  
Ginny stand auf... umarmte Hermine stürmisch und begann zu brüllen.

"GLÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜCKWUNSCH, SÜßEEEE!"

Hermine starrte sie ungläubig an.  
"Ähh... Geht's noch?"  
Ginny grinste noch breiter.  
"Und wer ist der Vater?... WAAAH!!! SAG NICHTS!!!! ICH WEIß ES!!!"  
Hermine rückte von ihr ab.  
"Es ist Neville, oder?? Gibs zu! Ich sage es auch niemandem!"  
Hermine kreischte schrill auf.  
"Neville? Bist du verrückt, Ginny?"  
Ginny nickte.  
"Jep, bin ich! Aber tut das was zur Sache?!"

Hermine warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.  
"Ron ist der Vater!"  
Ginny sah sie einen Moment lang nur kommentarlos an, dann fing sie mitleidig an Hermines Rücken zu tätscheln.  
"Ron ist der Vater? Ja... da würde ich auch heulen!"  
Doch auf einmal vernahmen beide Mädchen ein lautes Räuspern.

An der Türschwelle standen Harry und... Neville  
"Du bist schwanger?" keuchte Neville entgeistert.  
Hermine nickte genervt.  
"Jup, aber wehe dir, wenn du mich jetzt auch noch beglückwünschst!"  
Hermine hob warnend eine Sektflasche in die Höhe, die auf dem Tisch lag.  
"Aaah... Chamapgner! Genau das was ich jetzt brauche!" trällerte sie plötzlich.  
"Ginny! Gib mir mal dieses Sektglas dort drüben... Ginny?"

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht.  
"Du darfst doch jetzt keinen Alkohol trinken! In deinem jetztigen Zustand!" erwiderte diese entrüstet.  
"Haha..." lachte Hermine trocken.  
"Sehr lustig! Und jetzt gib her!"  
"Hättest du wohl gern." schaltete sich Harry ein.  
"Du brauchst doch das Kind nicht umzubringen, nur weil der Vater ein Idiot ist, Hermine!"  
Hermine schnaubte. Hatten die sich jetzt alle gegen sie verschworen?  
Was sprach denn gegen ein bisschen Alk??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wachte auf... besser gesagt wurde aufgeweckt.  
Hermine hatte im Nebenzimmer wohl wieder einen ihrer bekannten Wutausbrüche.  
Ron schnappte sich schnell eine Aspirintablette und begab sich dann, mit einem großen Bogen um Hermines Zimmer, in das Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.  
Er hatte erwartet, dass es dort stiller zuging als bei Hermine... aber mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet!

Kaum trat er ein brach eine großes Schweigen aus, und alle starrten ihn ertappt an.  
Verwundert ging Ron zu der großen Couch und ließ sich nieder.  
Die anderen folgten ihm mit ihren durchbohrenden Blicken.  
Schließlich hatte Ron genug.  
"Was ist hier denn bitte los?"  
Sofort fuhren alle zusammen.  
"Was ist hier los? Und wieso ist Hermine so außer Rand und Band"  
"Ist sie das nicht immer?" fragte Ginny ihn schulterzuckend.  
Ron warf ihr einen perplexen Blick zu.  
"Ähhh... doch?"  
"Was wundert dich dann?" fragte Harry und wich gekonnt seinem Blick aus.

"Ihr seid irgendwie komisch... aber Moment.  
Das seid ihr ja immer...! Richtig." grinste Ron.  
"Ha, ha..." erwiderte Neville trocken und schaltete sich nun auch in die Unterhaltung ein.  
"Hermine hat gar nichts! Sie fühlt sich wegen dir nur fett!"  
Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Sie fühlt sich wegen mir fett? Hä??"  
Ginny knurrte wütend und Harry verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen.  
Konnte Neville nicht wenigstens einmal den Mund halten?  
Dieser schien aber eben eingesehen zu haben, dass ihm etwas unpassendes herausgerutscht war und wurde knallrot.

Zu allem Unglück betrat jetzt auch noch Draco das Zimmer...

und schritt langsam mit geballten Fäusten und einem verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck (der Hass ziemlich ähnelte) auf den verblüfften Ron zu...

Ginny starrte Draco entsetzt an, denn sein Blick allein schien mörderisch... und er kam Ron immer näher!  
Auf einmal warf sie sich todesmutig zwischen Draco und ihrem Bruder und schrie...:  
"ICH HABE PLÄTZCHEN GEBACKEN, WOLLT IHR?"  
Neville nuschelte etwas von "Sorry, Diät!", und auch Ron erzählte hastig er habe vor mehr auf seine Figur zu achten.

Ginnys Plan aber schien mehr oder weniger geglückt zu sein, denn Draco bedankte sich missmutig und machte Ginny grimmig darauf aufmerksam, dass seltsamer Rauch aus Richtung Küche quoll...  
Schien Ron jedoch vorerst vergessen zu haben.  
Ginny schickte darauf hin prompt Ron in die Küche, um die Plätzchen zu löschen und die tödliche Gefahr alias Draco zermetztelt Ron, war vorerst gebannt.

Auf einmal zwitscherte Ginny "Entschuldigt uns mal bitte!" und zog Harry brutal aus dem Zimmer.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Harry schlecht gelaunt und rieb sich mit schmerzverzehrter Miene den Arm.  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn.  
"Draco sah aus, als wolle er Ron gleich umbringen und du fragst, was ist?"  
Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Na und? Draco schaut immer so aus, als wolle er gleich jemanden umbringen!"  
Ginny seufzte.  
"Ich denke... Draco ist eifersüchtig!"  
Harry riss die Augen auf.  
"Was? Draco... du meinst er will was von Ron und ist sauer dass er was mit Hermine hat?"

"Wer will was von mir?" ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme.  
Harry und Ginny fuhren herum.  
"Ähhh..." stotterte Harry.  
"Also...-"  
"-...Neville!" ergänzte Ginny blitzartig.  
"Neville will was von dir!"  
"Was??" quitschte Ron mit entrüsteter Stimme und lief schnurstracks in das Wohnzimmer, wo immernoch Neville und Draco saßen.

"Neville?" keuchte Ron ganz außer Atem.  
"Ja?" erwiderte Neville verwundert.  
"Ist es wahr?" flüsterte Ron ungläubig.  
Neville, der natürlich dachte, dass Ron die Sache mit Hermine meinte, warf Ginny und Harry einen geschockten Blick zu.  
"Ihr habt es ihm gesagt? Ich habe gedacht wir sollten es vorerst für uns behalten, oder?"

Ron bekam diese Antwort von Neville ebenso in den falschen Hals, und sah seine schlimmsten Vorahnungen bestätigt.  
"Und deswegen machst du diese Diät, Neville? Nur wegen mir?"  
"Diät?... für dich?... Äh... Was?"  
Ron sah Neville mitleidig an.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, aber ich denke ich kann einfach nicht mit dir leben, Neville! Nichts gegen dich... echt nicht! Aber das haut bestimmt nicht so hin. Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen, verstehst du?"

Neville lief vor Zorn blutrot an, brüllte  
"Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle?!? Wo bin ich eigentlich hier gelandet?" und lief laut polternd aus dem Zimmer


	2. Chapter 7

„Wo geht er denn jetzt bitte hin?" fragte Harry besorgt. Ginny winkte seine Sorgen mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. „Wahrscheinlich wieder ins Fitnesscenter zum Bodybuilding."  
Ron starrte verwirrt an.  
„Wieso sollte er? Ich habe ihm doch ausdrücklich klargemacht, dass ich nichts von ihm will!"  
Niemand antwortete ihm.  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand und alle im Raum wandten sich blitzartig um.  
Hermine stand mit verheultem Gesicht, rot geäderten Augen und einem weiten verwaschenen Pullover am Türrahmen.  
„Was war denn jetzt hier wieder los?" keifte sie empört.  
„Neville hat mich auf dem Gang ja fast umgerannt!"  
Auf einmal erhob sich Draco.  
„Vielleicht hat er ja auch so eben, wie manch anderer, erfahren, dass seine Freundin von einem hässlichen, verblödeten Wiesel schwanger ist?"  
Er schritt langsam auf die Tür zu, schubste Hermine zur Seite, und stolzierte hinaus auf den Flur.  
Hermine blickte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher.

„Hä?" fragte Ron, sichtlich noch verwirrter.  
„Dracos Freundin hat was mit einem Wiesel?"   
Wieder wurde er von keinem beachtet.  
Hermine stieß nur ein kurzes, verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus und Ginny schnaubte missmutig.  
Ron sah Hermine verwundert an.  
„Heulst du aus Mitleid wegen Dracos Freundin? Ach komm!"  
Er tätschelte ihr besänftigend die Schulter.  
„Das brauchst du doch nicht! Ich wette für das Mädchen war dieser Wiesel mal eine sehr interessante Abwechslung! Ich meine schau dir Malfoy mal an… der ist doch absolut-…"  
Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem zornigen Aufschrei, stieß ihn wütend zur Seite, und stürmte nun auch nach draußen.  
Ron rannte ihr mit einem letzten erstaunten Blick auf Ginny und Harry wortlos hinterher.  
Ginny atmete laut rasselnd ein und blickte Harry mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Draco war ziemlich auffällig, oder? Jetzt hat er sich endgültig verraten!"

Harry nickte.  
„Ich frage mich echt wieso sie den nicht bald in der Nervenklinik einliefern, statt ihn weiterhin da arbeiten zu lassen… Zuerst bildet er sich ein er habe eine Freundin, und danach tut er auch noch so, als habe die etwas mit Tieren! Ich denke nicht einmal Parkinson würde sich mit Insekten einlassen!"  
Ginny fasste sich verzweifelt an die Stirn.  
„Erstens, ist ein Wiesel kein Insekt und zweitens denke ich, dass Hermine einmal mit Malfoy zusammen war. Deswegen reagiert er aus so merkwürdig!"  
Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ihr Frauen und eure bizarren Theorien! Auf was für einen Unsinn ihr doch manchmal kommt…"  
Ginny zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.  
„Von mir aus werter Herr! Wir werden ja sehen wer Recht hat!"

„Hermine?" rief Ron laut und hämmerte an ihre Tür.  
„Hermine?!? Mach auf! Was ist denn los?"  
Ein lautes Knurren, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Schniefen drang durch die Tür.  
„Ron! Hau ab!"  
„Aber was habe ich denn gemacht?" fragte Ron sichtlich interessiert.  
Hermine fluchte laut auf und riss die Türe auf.  
„Du willst wissen was du getan hast? Nichts! Nichts hast du getan… das ist es ja du unvorsichtiger, kleiner (automatische Zensierung der braven Autorin g Ich muss schließlich jugendfrei bleiben )  
Ron wimmerte theatralisch.  
„Hermine… ich fühle mich zutiefst gekränkt!"

Ron lächelte und steckte behutsam seine Hand in die Tasche.  
„Weißt du was, Hermine? Ich habe dir das perfekte Geschenk mitgebracht!"  
Hermine begann zu strahlen.  
„Rosen?" riet sie vergnügt.  
„Oh, Ron!"  
Ron jedoch schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf.  
„Rosen? Pah! Etwas weit besseres!"  
„Gibst du mir einen Tipp?" zwitscherte Hermine und klimperte mit den Augen.  
Ron grinste noch breiter.  
„Klar! Also… es hilft dir herunterzukommen, zu relaxen, den Alltag hinter dir lassen, alles um dir herum vergessen, zu entspannen, deinen Träumen nachzugehen…"  
Hermine sah immer entzückter aus.  
„Ähhm? RON! Wir fahren in den Urlaub?"  
Ron schluckte, doch Hermine beachtete ihn nicht und fuhr begeistert fort.  
„Juhuu Ronny! Hawaii? Ich liebe Hawaii?"  
„Hawaii?" erwiderte Ron.  
„Nein, ich mag Europa nicht so." schloss er schließlich.  
„Seit wann ist Hawaii in Europa?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
„Schon immer?" schlug Ron vor.  
„Wie auch immer… keine Reise. Es ist, wie gesagt etwas fantastisches und unglaubliches! Eine Reise wäre mir viel zu wenig für dich."  
Hermine lächelte charmant.  
„Sag jetzt endlich, Ronnyleinchen!"  
Ron zog endlich die Hand wieder aus der Tasche.  
„Hier Hermine! Ein Joint!" er zwinkerte.  
„Erfüllt dir alles was du möchtest."

Draco saß schweigend in seinem Zimmer und betrachtete ein Bild von Hermine.  
Was war denn bitte so besonders an ihr?  
Gut, gut! Diese vorstehenden Zähne hatten ihn schon immer angemacht, aber seit die auch verschwunden waren wusste er wirklich nicht was ihn an Hermine so reizte.   
Vielleicht weil sie einfach alles war, gegen das er sich immer aufgelehnt hatte.  
Ein Schlammblut, eine Streberin, ein Löwe (von den Haaren her jedenfalls) Freundin von Potter und Weasley, Beschützerin von Longbottom…  
Aber wie es aussah kam er dennoch nicht von ihr los.  
Langsam fasste er einen Entschluss.  
Er würde es Hermine heimzahlen… dafür sorgen, dass sie beinah umkam vor Eifersucht.  
Er benötigte vorerst eine gut aussehende Freundin. Also fiel Pansy schon einmal automatisch aus.  
Aber Dracos Problem war einfach, dass sich hübsche Mädchen nicht mit ihm einließen.  
Tzzz! Ihr Pech.

Wie auch immer… etwas musste er tun.  
Zuerst spielte er mit den Gedanken auch ein Kind von jemand anderem zu bekommen, aber dann fiel ihm blitzartig ein, dass er ja leider nicht so einfach schwanger werden konnte.  
Wieso war er eigentlich keine Frau? Das hätte ihm vieles erleichtert.  
Sollte er-…

NEIN!

Was war denn los mit ihm? Hermine musste ihn wirklich langsam verrückt machen, wenn er tatsächlich schon mit derartigen Gedanken spielte.  
Natürlich gab es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten:  
Er brachte sich selbst um… Ne! Lieber nicht, denn dann hätte Hermine ja freie Bahn.  
Er brachte sie um! Ja… das war eine tolle Idee. Mit einem einzigen Nachteil.  
Wem würde das etwas bringen? Wahrscheinlich würde er Weasley damit sogar einen Gefallen tun.  
Prima, er nahm sich Weasley vor! Aber das würde andererseits auch nicht viel verändern.  
Anscheinend nützte Draco Amoklaufen und wahlloses Ermorden nicht sehr viel, denn nach einiger Zeit verwarf er diese einladenden Gedanken. Rache würde ihn in diesem Fall (war wohl eine Ausnahme…) nicht weiterbringen.  
Draco erhob sich allmählich. Endlich hatte er einen Plan.  
Eine einfach nur grandiose, großartige, ausgezeichnete, brillante, erstklassige, exzellente, fabelhafte, geniale, hervorragende, fantastische, famose (Okay, Okay!… ich höre ja schon auf :p )  
Idee.  
Draco machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer.  
Hermine sah auf. Es hatte eben geklopft,

„RON HAU AB!"  
Stille… dann:  
„Ich bin nicht Ron!"  
Hermine schrak zusammen.  
„Draco?!" „Komm rein!"  
Draco trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Hermine?"  
"Ja?" fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
„Ich… es tut mir Leid."  
„Was?" fragte Hermine zerstreut.  
„Ich wiederhole das jetzt sicher nicht noch einmal!" knurrte Draco bissig.  
„Das war das erste und letzte Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen habe.   
Also… Entschuldigung angenommen?"  
Hermine nickte.  
„Gut… dann muss ich dich jetzt was fragen!" lächelte Draco

Harry und Ron saßen am Tisch, während Ginny den Tisch zum Abendessen deckte.  
„Was ist denn das?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und deutete auf das undefinierbare Ding, was Ginny gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
Ginny sah ihn perplex an.  
„Lasagne… sieht man doch?"  
Harry warf ihr einen niedergeschmetterte n Blick zu.  
„Lasagne? Ich… ich dachte das wäre Rührei!"  
Ginny brummte. „Ha ha. Sehr lustig! Kannst du selber besser kochen oder was?"  
Bevor Harry eine nicht minder schlagfertige Antwort zurückgeben konnte traten jedoch Draco und Hermine Händchen haltend in den Raum ein.  
Ron riss die Augen auf.  
„Was ist denn hier los?"  
Hermine lächelte ihn nur verträumt an und setzte sich mit Draco an den wackligen Tisch.  
Ginny warf Harry einen „Siehst- du- ich- hatte- wie- immer- Recht- Blick" zu und begann frustriert die (angebliche) Lasagne in sich reinzuschaufeln.

„Wir müssen euch etwas mitteilen!" trällerte Hermine fröhlich.  
Harry seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron. Das konnte ja heiter werden…  
Hermine hatte aber schon ohne Vorwarnung zu plappern begonnen.  
„Vorhin kam Draco in mein Zimmer, kniete sich mit einer Rose im Mund-…"  
„-…Mit einer Rose im Mund?" unterbrach Ginny sie verblüfft.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste."  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nicht einmal ein bisschen künstlerische Freiheit lasst ihr mir! Na ja… dann halt ohne Rosen. Wo war ich eigentlich?"  
„Beim hinknien." Ergänzte Harry tonlos.  
„Ah… also er kniete sich vor mich hin, sah mich mit seinen umwerfenden Augen an und fragte mich mit seiner unglaublichen, süßen, wunderbaren-…"  
Diesmal unterbrach Draco sie hastig.  
„Wir ersparen ihnen besser die Details. Kurz und gut: Ich habe Hermine einen Antrag gemacht, und sie hat ihn angenommen!"  
Ginny starrte Harry beleidigt an. „Siehst du wie romantisch Malfoy ist? Aber du…  
Du hast mir nie etwas anderes als Pralinen mitgebracht… und die Pralinenschachteln waren meistens sowieso schon leer, weil du sie auf dem Weg schon gegessen hattest. Außerdem…"

Ron übertönte Ginny genervt, und rief: „Hermine?"  
„Ja?" erwiderte Hermine und schenkte ihm ein boshaftes Lächeln.  
„Was ist?"  
Ron räusperte sich und sagte mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen.  
„OK… Spaß beiseite! Du brauchst nicht so tun als ob du Malfoy heiratest nur damit ich dich beachte.  
Im Ernst! Leider bin ich im Moment ja ziemlich begehrt, aber ich halte dir auf jeden Fall einen Platz auf meinem Terminkalender frei, falls mal ein Mädchen ausfallen sollte."  
Hermine sah ihn halb verärgert, halb spöttisch an. „Ron, das ist kein Witz!"  
Rons Grinsen verschwand dennoch nicht.  
„Hermine du warst noch nie eine gute Schauspielerin…"  
Hermine fluchte erzürnt, doch Ron gluckste nur.

Hermine wandte sich auf einmal Ginny zu. „Würdest du meine Trauzeugin werden?"  
Ginny nickte. „Gern, aber-…"  
Hermine ließ sie nicht ausreden.  
„Da gebe es noch ein Problem." Murmelte sie  
„Harry?"  
„Ja?" antwortete Harry perplex.  
„Du weißt doch, dass sich die ganze Familie von Draco und seine gesamten Bekannten und Freunde im Moment leider bedauerlicherweise im Gefängnis aufhalten, oder?"  
„Ja? Soll ich sie da rausholen oder was?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Was viel leichteres! Du machst einfach nur den Trauzeugen für Draco."  
Harry riss entsetzt den Mund zu einer (bestimmt negativen) Antwort auf, verstummte jedoch unerwartet und schaute mit einem fassungslosen Blick zur Tür.

Da stand Neville… und er war nicht allein!

Harry konnte es nicht fassen…   
„Dudley?" keuchte er entgeistert.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel… da stand sein fetter Vetter und grinste ihn hämisch an.  
„Das ist doch dein Cousin?" fragte Ron neugierig und schien seine Empörung Hermine gegenüber gänzlich vergessen zu haben.  
„Sieht so aus…" murmelte Harry.  
Hermine seufzte, da ihr eben die Show gestohlen worden war, und wandte sich stöhnend zu Neville um.  
„Wieso bringst du einen Muggel hierher? Das ist ja die Höhe…"  
Neville zog Dudley zu sich. „Das ist nicht irgendein Muggel!"  
Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht verzweifelt in den Händen und zischte zwischen gefletschten Zähnen hervor:  
„Neville! Auch wenn es Harrys Cousin ist… du darfst ihn trotzdem nicht mitbringen."

"Er ist nicht nur Harrys Cousin." Erwiderte Neville stolz.

„Er ist mein Verlobter!"

Ron begann wie wild zu kichern.  
„Wollt ihr mich heute alle verarschen, oder wie sieht's aus?"  
Keiner reagierte…  
Ginny hatte die Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass sie schon leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Luna Lovegood bekam, Harry fächerte sich Luft zu, Hermine rollte mit den Augen, und Draco saß nur geistesabwesend da, und schien von all dem nicht sehr viel mitbekommen zu haben.  
„Aber… wieso?" flüsterte Harry schluchzend und schnäuzte sich herzhaft mit der Serviette.  
„Wiesooo? Warum tust du mir das an, Neville? Ich hätte gedacht ich bin Dudley endlich los… und jetzt so etwas…"  
Ginny klopfte ihm besänftigend auf die Schluter.  
„Gehen wir zusammen in den Vorgarten?"  
Harry nickte und folgte ihr aus der Küche.  
Gemeinsam schritten sie nun in den kleinen, hässlichen Garten, und setzten sich dicht nebeneinander auf eine schäbige, giftgrüne (und sehr dreckige) Hollywoodschaukel.

Harry schniefte noch mal. Ginny nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Ich weiß das muss ein sehr schwerer Schlag für dich sein."  
Harry heulte sich herzergreifend an ihrer Schulter aus.  
Ginny schob ihn vorsichtig wieder weg und betrachtete missbilligend den riesigen Fleck, der sich auf ihrer Schulter gebildet hatte.  
„Pass lieber mal auf wo du da hinheulst! Dieses Oberteil war brandneu."  
Harry wischte sich die Tränen ab.  
„Sorry, aber das ist ungerecht… So verdammt ungerecht!"  
Ginny legte ihm ihre Hand auf das Knie und nickte zustimmend.  
„Du hast Recht… die Welt ist einfach so unfair. Vorgestern ging ich noch mit Hermine einkaufen und da war so eine Dolce & Gabbana Hose. Sie hatte genügend Geld, aber wollte sie nicht kaufen, während ich nicht einmal genügend für einen-… Harry?"  
„…Was?" fragte Harry zerstreut und sah sich verwirrt um.  
Ginny seufzte. „Mit euch Kerlen kann man eben nicht über die richtig wichtigen Dinge des  
Lebens reden…"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, als Ginny gerade wieder den Mund öffnete, um ihm eine Rede über die Wichtigkeit von Shopping im Leben zu halten.  
Er sah nur noch einen einzigen Ausweg!  
Bevor Ginny auch nur ein einziges Wort aussprechen konnte, küsste Harry sie rasch auf den Mund.  
Das war leider die einzige Möglichkeit Frauen ohne weitere Komplikationen zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Ginny lehnte sich nach ein paar verwirrten Augenblicken weiter nach hinten und zog Harry zu sich nach unten.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl gleich zu ersticken… aber Ginny ließ einfach nicht los…  
Im Gegenteil.  
Harry unternahm verzweifelt noch einen Versuch sich aus ihren Armen (und von ihren Lippen) zu befreien, doch just in diesem Moment befreite sich jemand ganz anders von Ginny und ihm.

Die Hollywoodschaukel.

Sie krachte polternd zusammen, und ihre Einzelteile zerstreuten sich über den ganzen Garten.  
Harry und Ginny wurden beide heftig zu Boden geschleudert.  
Ginny landete mit dem Hinterkopf in einem Dornbusch und Harry mit dem Gesicht in einem Maulwurfshügel.  
Harry rappelte sich keuchend auf und zog Ginny hoch.  
Sie hielt sich jammernd die Seite.  
„Dieses Teil ist ja lebensgefährlich!"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das nächste Mal lesen wir einfach die Bedienungsanleitung ."  
Ginny lachte trocken auf. „Sehr witzig! Wir gehen lieber wieder rein, bevor du dir noch ein paar bessere Jokes ausdenken kannst."  
Sie brachte ihre Haare notdürftig wieder in Form, und stürmte ins Haus.

In der Küche schienen alle zu einer Einigung gekommen zu sein.  
Dudley und Neville saßen dicht beisammen und stopften die Reste von der Lasagne in  
sich rein.  
Ron war so weit wie möglich von Hermine und Draco abgerückt und Ginny hatte sich auf die Theke gesetzt.  
Harry stellte sich wortlos neben sie und zog ihr ein paar Dornen aus dem Haar.  
Ginny jedoch schien nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen und stieß ihn energisch zur Seite.  
Harry entfernte sich also wieder von ihr, zog einen Stuhl neben Hermine und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Wo wart ihr denn?" fragte diese belustigt.  
„Frische Luft schnappen." Teilte Harry ihr knapp mit.  
„Aha…" murmelte Hermine und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Wisch doch mal diesen Lippenstift oder was das ist aus deinem Gesicht, und am besten die Erde noch mit dazu, Harry!"  
Harry wurde blutrot und griff hastig nach seiner Serviette.  
Dann versuchte er Hermine so schnell wie möglich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse:  
„Was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich vor?"  
Hermine fiel tatsächlich darauf herein, holte tief Luft und begann sofort zu erzählen:

„Also, Dudley bleibt erstmal hier. Draco und ich heiraten in einer Woche, also in der letzten Woche der Sommerferien, und wir machen alles wie vorhin abgemacht.  
Nebenbei noch… Dudley und Neville sind unsere Blumenmädchen und Ron die Brautjungfer."  
Harry gluckste, Ginny aber schien Einwände zu haben.  
„Habt ihr euch das eigentlich gut überlegt? Ihr seid doch gerade mal mit der Schule fertig… Du, Hermine, kannst ja wohl bald auch eine zeitlang nicht mehr arbeiten."  
Sie warf Hermine einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.  
„Draco verdient auch nicht so mordsmäßig viel Geld. Außerdem ist das ganze doch Unsinn! Mit 17 heiraten…"  
„Wir sind volljährig." Bemerkte Draco.  
„ Im Gegensatz zu dir, und spiel jetzt bitte nicht den Moralapostel!   
Nur weil Potter nie auf die Idee kommen würde dich zu heiraten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Hermine und ich es nicht sollten, Weasley!"  
Ginny verschränkte empört die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg.  
Ron erhob sich plötzlich und ging mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf Draco aus dem   
Zimmer.

„Übrigens!" fiel Hermine auf einmal ein.  
„Neville und Dudley haben beschlossen das Kind zu adoptieren, weil sie doch keine eigenen bekommen können. Toll, nicht?"  
Harry starrte sie ungläubig an.  
„Weiß Ron davon?"

„Nein" zwitscherte Hermine fröhlich.  
„Wieso sollte er?"  
„Er ist doch der Vater?"  
„Na und? Was Ronnyleinchen nicht weiß… das macht Ronnyleinchen nicht heiß!"  
schloss Hermine und zwinkerte.  
„Aber Hermine-…" fing Harry entrüstet an.  
„Das geht doch nicht!"  
„Geht ganz bestimmt, oder Neville und Duddy?"  
Die beiden nickten zustimmend.  
Als Harry jedoch einen weiteren Versuch unternahm Hermine von dieser Schnapsidee abzubringen ignorierte sie ihn auf einmal, und Dudley drohte ihm mit seiner gewaltigen Faust.

Na toll… was hatte er sich hier jetzt wieder eingebrockt?


	3. Chapter 2

Du... ja genau DU! Wenn du die FF gelesen hast und sie dir gefallen bzw. nicht gefallen hat schreib mir doch ein Review.

Ich freu mich über Lob und Kritik :)

Einen ganz lieben Dank auch an Phoebe und Luna. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt an der FF dran. ;)

* * *

Die Wochen waren rasend schnell vergangen. Heute wäre endlich die Hochzeit von Draco und Hermine gewesen...

aber zuletzt wurde es, nun ja... Ein ziemliches Fiasko

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"DRACOOO!" brüllte Hermine. "DRACOOO WAS MACHST DU DA?"  
Draco stand an der Tür und starrte gebannt nach draußen.  
Hermine stürmte zornig zur Tür und erblickte schließlich den Grund für Dracos Faszination.  
Vor der Tür stand eine Frau. Nein, nicht irgendeine Frau!  
Sie hatte glänzende, hüftlange hellbraune Haare. Eine kleine aber leicht gebogene Nase, aufgespritzte (jedenfalls sahen sie so aus) Pornolippen, honigfarbene Mandelaugen und mindestens Körpchengröße D. Außerdem sah sie so aus als wüde sie ihr gesamtes Leben auf der Sonnenbank verbringen.  
Sie war einfach... vollkommen?!?_

_"Was machen Sie bitte hier?" knurrte Hermine empört und zog Draco weg, der seine Augen nicht von dieser Erscheinung lassen konnte.  
"Ick ziehe hier ein?!?" bemerkte die Frau mit einem leichten Akzent, der Hermine unheimlich bekannt vorkam...  
und diese Frau... die kam ihr ebenso bekannt vor, obwohl sie sich sicher war noch niemals zuvor mit ihr gesprochen zu haben._

_"Aha..." murmelte Hermine nervös.  
"Hat Ihnen mein Bruder Viktor nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich heute endlich in London ankommen werde?"  
Hermine schluckte.  
"Viktor? Ich kenne keinen Vik-... Viktor?_

_VIKTOR KRUM?"_

* * *

Die Hochzeit war sofort abgeblasen worden. 

Wegen zweierlei Gründen.  
Erstmal stand Draco wegen dem Mädchen unter Schock und murmelte die ganze Zeit etwas von.  
"Atemberaubend... hab ich noch nie gesehen... so unglaublich!"  
Hermine hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, als sie erfahren hatte, dass wenn Ginny und Neville (Neville als Lehrer) wieder in Hogwarts waren die Schwester von Krum in der WG einziehen würde.

Harry jedoch war ziemlich begeistert von der Idee.  
Krums Schwester Viccy (Viccy und Viktor... was für originelle Eltern) schien ziemlich angetan von ihm zu sein.

Und bald war Ginny in Hogwarts-

das würde ein großer Spaß werden...

Hermine barg schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Gerade vor ihren Augen waren all ihre Träume zerplatzt...  
Ron wollte sicher nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben! Der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes.  
In Draco diesem kleinen verräterischen Bastard hatte sie sich ja wohl gründlich getäuscht.  
Wenn er sogar an ihrem eigentlichen Hochzeitstag lieber einer anderen Frau schöne Augen machte wusste sie auch nicht wie sie hatte so dumm sein können.

Endlich hob sie den Kopf und wischte sich zornig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Was hatte sie Ginny einst geraten?  
Sie solle, falls Harry nicht sonderlich an ihr interessiert sei, sein Interesse wecken?  
Indem sie ihn eifersüchtig machte?  
Das war es!  
Sie musste sich immer an ihre eigenen Ratschläge halten- denn die waren wohl die besten.

Ein leises Lächeln huschte schließlich auf ihr Gesicht und sie machte sich auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Viccy gerade auf Harrys Schoß saß...  
Ron und Draco beäugten die beiden mit wutentbrannter Miene.  
Hermine räusperte sich laut.  
Harry warf geschockt Viccy aus seinem Schoß, die von Ron heldenhaft aufgefangen wurde.  
"Was willst du, Hermine?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
"Und wehe du erzählst Ginny irgendwas Dummes!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
"Werde ich schon nicht. Reicht ja wenn eine Beziehung hier kaputt ist!"  
Sie warf Draco einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, dieser wich aber rasch aus und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingerspitzen.  
In Hermines Innerem brodelte es bedrohlich.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass sie es Malfoy zeigte- nur mit wem?

Doch auf einmal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen!  
Da war Krums Schwester... also konnte Krum selber nicht weit sein!

Hermine hob zaghaft die Hand zur Klingel.  
Endlich überwand sie sich und es läutete.  
Eine kurze Pause und dann öffnete ihr jemand die Tür.  
Aber dieser jemand war nicht Krum...  
Nein! Dieser jemand war eine Frau.  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Wie viele Schwestern hatte Krum eigentlich?  
Die Frau blickte Hermine misstrauisch an.  
"Ja? Falls Sie von irgendeiner Sekte sind... wir sind nicht interessiert!"

Hermine lachte spöttisch. "Nein, ich bin von keiner Sekte! Ist Viktor da?"  
"Viktor?" fragte die Frau und ihre Miene wurde noch misstrauischer.  
"Viktor ist-..."  
"-hier!" ergänzte plötzlich eien tiefe Stimme.  
"Wer ist denn da, Süße?"  
Hermine schnaubte missmutig.  
Er nannte seine eigene Schwester "Süße"?

Krums Blick fiel auf einmal auf Hermine.  
"Und Sie sind? Ähm..."  
War das möglich? Krum erkannte sie nicht?  
Hermine schnaubte noch lauter.  
"Ah..." murmelte Krum.  
"Jetzt weiß ich es! Du bist diese kleine Schülerin aus Hogwarts, richtig? Deine Haare sind immernoch genauso buschig." er grinste.  
Kleine Schülerin? dachte Hermine empört.  
"Ach ja?" erwiderte sie bissig.  
Krum grinste noch breiter.  
"Aber zugenommen hast du, Henriette. Und wie!"  
"Henri-was?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
"Ich heiße Hermine!"

"Stimmt ja..." flüsterte Krum belustigt.  
"Und wie geht es dir denn so 'Ermine?"  
Doch er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr prompt fort.  
"Was willst du eigentlich hier?"  
"Dich sehen?" antwortete Hermine ungläubig.  
"Jetzt hast du mich ja gesehen." bemerkte Krum.  
Hermine nickte und starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
"Ja, habe ich! Du wohnst bei deiner Schwester?"  
Krum sah sie perplex an.  
"Meine Schwester? AAh... du meinst Mary?"  
Er zog die Frau zu sich.  
"Das ist nicht meine Schwester!

Das ist meine Verlobte!"

"WAS?"brüllte Hermine geschockt.  
"Ich habe gedacht du liebst MICH?"  
Krum kicherte.  
"Liebe Hanna...-"  
"-...Hermine!" verbesserte Hermine knurrend.  
"Dann halt liebe 'Ermine! Das war vor drei, vier Jahren!"  
"Na und?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
"Du warst du mein kleines Spielzeug in Hogwarts...  
In Durmstrang hatte ich damals auch schon eine Freundin, aber da sie nicht mitkommen konnte, musste ich-..."  
Hermine schrie wütend auf, schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und rannte los.

In der WG jedoch sah es für sie nicht besser aus.  
Draco hatte sich mit Viccy in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen  
Harry weinte Viccy hinterher und Ginny und Neville waren wieder in Hogwarts.  
Hermine ging langsam auf Harry zu, der heulend im Wohnzimmer saß, und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen ab.  
Harry sah auf, und erkannte sofort worauf Hermine hinauswollte.

Manchmal mussten Freunde sich halt gegenseitig helfen...

Harry und Hermine sprachen ihren genialen Plan noch einmal in allen Details durch.  
Schließlich waren sie sich sicher dass er glatt gehen würde und gingen los um ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Ihr erstes Ziel war die kleine Bücherei der WG wo sich Viccy und Draco gemeinsam verkrochen hatten.  
"Harry?" flüsterte Hermine leise und lugte durch das erste Bücherregal.  
"Die sitzen da!"  
Harry verkrampfte sich.  
"Wer sitzt da?" knurrte er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Draco natürlich! Mit Viccy auf dem Schoß."  
"Was?" zischte Harry und wollte losstürmen, doch Hermine hielt ihn gerade noch am Arm fest und bemerkte:  
"Erstens ist das nicht deine Viccy weil du mit Ginny zusammen bist und zweitens müssen wir nach Plan vorgehen, schon vergessen?"  
Harry murmelte irgendwas undeutliches was vage nach "Du kannst mich mal sonst wo mit deinen Plänen" klang, gehorchte aber trotzdem und blieb stehen.

Hermine gab das Zeichen und Harry reagierte blitzschnell, indem er augenblicklich ihre Hand nahm, sie nahe zu sich zog und schließlich gemeinsam mit ihr vor Viccy und Draco ankam.  
Es bedurfte ein lautes Räuspern damit die beiden endlich auf Harry und Hermine aufmerksam wurden, denn sie waren anscheinend ziemlich miteinander beschäftigt.  
Doch endlich sahen sie auf.  
Hermine rückte noch näher zu Harry und sagte so laut dass es bestimmt sogar die schwerhörigen Kobolde von nebenan hörten.  
"Na Harryspatzi? Wie geht es dir denn?"

Harry schien sich leicht unbehaglich in seiner Haut zu fühlen, musste aber das Spiel dennoch mitspielen.  
"Hervorragend Minchen! Mir ging es nie besser, weil ich ja bei dir sein kann ääh... Süße?!?"  
Entweder es lag an Harrys Schauspielkünsten oder an Hermines verzerrter Miene, aber irgendwie schienen Draco und Viccy die beiden nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen.  
Viccys Gesicht war merkwürdig angespannt, als versuche sie krampfhaft ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

In Hermine brodelte es. Zornig versuchte sie einen zweiten (fieseren) Anlauf.  
"Du solltest Draco mal dein Sonnenstudio empfehlen, Harry!  
Seine bleiche Haut ist so abtörnend.-"  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermine zum ersten das Wort abtörnend benutzte.  
Viccy lächelte zaghaft.  
"Ick finde seine blasse Haut wunderbar! Sie ist so zart... so unschuldik und so rein."  
Draco lächelte sie schwach an und wandte sich dann zu Hermine.

"Danke, Hermine." keuchte er und wischte sich eine Freudenträne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
"Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du es einsiehst."  
Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
"Was meinst du, Malfoy?"  
Draco lächelte noch breiter.  
"Du hast so schnell versucht mich zu vergessen. Das ist so wunderbar, denn jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr mit den üblichen Eifersuchtsattacken der Frauen rumschlagen.  
Ich hoffe du wirst genauso glücklich mit Potter wie ich mit Viccy."

Viccy griff nach Dracos Hand und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Ick bin auch sehr froh."  
Harry sah so aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben.  
"Aber was ist mit uns, Viccy?"  
Viccy warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu.  
"Mit uns Harald? Nichts ist mit uns.  
Ein Junge der mich von seinem Schoß schmeißt..."  
Harry fiel auf die Knie.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, Viccy! Bitte vergib mir."  
Viccy tätschelte mitleidig seinen Kopf.

"Aber Hans! Du hast doch noch dieses entzückende, rothaarige Kind. Die ist doch auch was... und unser umwerfendes Mädchen, welches gerade hinter dir steht."  
Sie warf Hermine ein boshaftes Lächeln zu.  
"Mach meinen Heinrich glücklich, ja? Außerdem hast du ja viel interessantere Haare als ich... so viel Volumen und-"  
Niemand erfuhr jedoch was an Hermine sonst noch so speziell war, denn in diesem Moment ging Hermine mit einem lauten Kreischen auf Viccy los und zerkratzte ihr mit den Nägeln das Gesicht!

Besser gesagt- sie versuchte es, denn ihre Nägel waren sowas von abgekaut, dass Viccy nicht einmal einen kleinen Kratzer abbekam.  
Hermine ließ ein wütendes Brüllen los, knallte Draco eine, schubste Harry zur Seite und stürmte aus der Bücherei

Viccy sah Hermine zufrieden hinterher.  
Sie hatte es geschafft... war endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt...  
Wie leicht es doch war Jungs zu manipulieren und Mädchen ihr ganzes Leben ins Verderben zu stürzen.  
Man benötigte nur ein wenig optische Überlegenheit.  
Viccy grinste breit.  
Optische Überlegenheit? Wahrscheinlich war das etwas sehr untertrieben.  
Viccy war diesen Mädchen von dem eine so blutrote Haare hatte dass sie schon Mitleid erregte, und die andere so aussah als ob sie bei eintausend Volt in die Steckdose gefasst hätte weitaus überlegen.

Viccy würde dem armen Mädchen später mal einen guten Frisör empfehlen, aber vielleicht war es ja doch hoffnungslos?  
Wie auch immer... was kümmerte sie das Mädchen?  
Viccy war nur wegen einer Person hierher gekommen!  
Wegen ihrer wahren Liebe, denn was wollte sie mit ein paar halbwüchsigen, pubertierenden Teenagern?  
Endlich hatte sie herausbekommen wie sie an diesen Mann herankommen konnte.  
Draco Malfoy!  
Er war leider die einzige Möglichkeit, obwohl Viccy so blasse Typen von ganzem Herzen hasste.

Vorerst hatte sie Draco (jetzt wo es sicher war, dass sie sich noch etwas in seiner Gesellschaft aufhalten musste)  
Selbstbräuner besorgt.  
Aber heute bemerkteauch wenn Draco die Selbstbräuner regelmäßig benutzte (seine Haut war jetzt eher rot als bronze...), dass sie es einfach nicht mehr ertrug.  
Sie hatte sofort bei dem Mann ihrer Träume zu sein.  
Immerhin war sie schon ganze 32 Jahre alt und es nicht gewohnt sich dauerhaft im Kindergarten aufzuhalten.  
Der Junge mit der riesigen Narbe auf der Stirn, (Viccy hatte soeben beschlossen ihm Visitenkarte von ihrem plastischen Chirugen zu geben), rannte dem Mädchen mit den aufgepushten Haaren hinterher.

Viccy setzte schließlich ihr bestes Pokerface auf und sah Draco gleichgültig an.  
"Schatzüü?"  
"Ja, Viccyleinchen?"  
Viccys Innerem verkrampfte sich und Zorn puslierte durch ihre Adern.

"Viccyleinchen?" Das war ja zum Kotzen.  
Also." fing sie mit einem aufgesetzten und bewusst gleichgültigem Lächeln an.  
"Du behandelst doch Severus Snape, oder?"  
Viccy musste Snape wirklich lieben, denn er war der erste Mann von dem sie sich wirklich den richtigen Namen gemerkt hatte.

"Ja?" erwiderte Draco verwirrt.  
"Ich würde gern auch mal mit ihm reden." fing Viccy langsam an "Ich schreibe meine Doktorarbeit über sehr gutaussehende... ich meine...- beeindruckende Persönlichkeiten unserer Zeit."  
Draco nickte langsam.  
"OK. Soll ich dich jetzt zu ihm bringen? Wir haben gleich einen Termin."  
Viccy strahlte begeistert. Das ging ja noch leichter als sie sich jemals geträumt hätte.  
Sie kletterte von Dracos unbequemen Schoß und stand rasch  
auf.  
Gemeinsam mit ihm lief sie bis zur Haustüre, riss sie hastig auf und erstarrte...

Vor der Türe stand ihre Schwester, Fleur Delacour, packte sie am Kragen und brüllte:

**"Isch werde dir deinen Plan durchkreuzen,du falsche Schlange!"**


	4. Chapter 3

Erstmal: Danke Simsly für dein Review geschmeichelt sei :)

Daaann: Wenn ihr die Story lest schreibt doch bitte ein Review rumfleh  
Ihr könnt alles schreiben so lange es kein Flame ist... also tut es auch! Ein einziges Wort reicht -.-

Okay das war's:

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Chapter :)

LG;

TheChampaignGlass

* * *

"Was machst du denn hier?" kreischte Viccy schrill.  
Fleur warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu.  
"Isch werde es nischt zulassen, dass du disch 'ier als Bulgarin ausgibst und das Leben von anderen Leuten ruinierst!"  
Viccy senkte den Kopf und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich allmählich.  
"Du willst mein Leben kaputtmachen du eifersüchtige Kuh!"  
Fleur schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wer 'at mir Bill ausgespannt und ist dann abge'auen?"  
Viccy seufzte. "Kommst du da nie drüber hinweg oder was? Ist doch schon ganze zwei Wochen her!"

Fleur schnaubte.  
"Dieser Mann war die Liebe meines Lebens und nachdem du ihn verlassen 'ast wollte er nischt mehr leben!"  
"Na und?" entgegnete Viccy ungerührt.  
Fleurs Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was er an einer so hässlichen, eingebildeten-"  
Doch Viccy unterbrach sie erzürnt.  
**"Comment peus-tu l'oser tu créature horrible ?"**  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft.  
**"J'irais aussi volontiers et demanderais lui à ton Chirug que tu lui demande ai créé toute la l'argent pour ces OPs trouver ! À te, aussi vraiment rien n'est véritable"**  
Fleur kicherte.

"Erstens dein Französisch ist einfach péniblement... doppelter Artikel. Klingt ja wie driekt von einer Übersetzungsmaschine aus dem Internet! Und zweitens, ich soll mich operiert haben? OK... die Nase ist nicht echt, die Lippen sind aufgespritzt und ich habe mir etwas Bottox spritzen lassen, aber du-..."  
Plötzlich räusperte sich Draco.  
"Ähm... Ich komme zu spät zu, Snape!"  
Viccy riss sich von Fleur los.  
"Ich lasse es nicht zu dass du mir den Mann meiner Träume nimmst!"  
Fleur gluckste wieder.  
"Der Mann deiner Träume? Haha... der Mann eines Traums- und danach ist wohl wieder ein anderer dran, oder was?"

Viccy ignorierte sie und trieb Draco an.  
"Komm! Gehen wir!"  
Draco setzte sich zögernd in Bewegung, doch Fleur gab nicht so schnell auf.  
Sie hängte sich bei Viccy ein und murmelte ihr boshaft ins Ohr:  
"So leicht entkommst du mir nicht, Schwesterchen!

Wir werden sehen wen Snape will und ich wette mit dir-

**Er nimmt mich**!"

Fleur war mit Draco in den Nebenraum gegangen.  
Was es hier alles gab...  
Wirklich faszinierend!  
Zuerst nahm sie ein ledernes Buch mit dem Titel  
_"Psychopathische Psychologen kurieren Psychos die noch übler dran sind" _in die Hand.  
Fleur grinste.  
"Interessante Lektüre 'ast du 'ier."  
Dracos Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa.  
"Das ist ähh... ein Kollege hat das hier vergessen!"  
Fleur nickte belustigt.  
"Isch verste'e vollkommen."

Draco sah sich gehetzt um ob er noch ähnliches peinliches Zeug im Zimmer hatte.  
Doch zu spät-  
"Du besitzt 'andschellen? Rosa 'andschellen? Und einen pinken getigerten Stringtanga?"  
Draco öffnete den Mund, aber Fleur unterbrach ihn gelangweilt  
"Isch weiß Draco! Auch dein Kollege, rischtisch?"  
Draco begann sich unbehaglich zu regen, Fleur jedoch hatte jetzt etwas ganz anderes in den Krallen.  
Ein goldenes Pendel...

Draco hatte eben aufgeatmet, weil Fleur seine geheime Nagellacksammlung noch nicht gefunden hatte...  
Da lief ihm wieder ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Fleur mit regem Interesse.  
"Öhm... Zum Hypnotisieren." informierte Draco sie knapp.  
Fleurs Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Isch habe einen Fernkurs für 'ypnose besucht!"  
Draco seufzte laut. Sein Schicksal war damit wohl besiegelt.  
"Setzt du disch?" fragte Fleur mit Engelsstimme und deutete einladend auf einen zerschlissenen Sessel.

Draco nahm widerwillig Platz und Fleur begann mit dem Pendel herumzufuchteln.  
"Was machst du da?" fragte Draco matt.  
"Das Teil war teuer!"  
Fleur warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu.  
"Warte!"  
Mit Entsetzen nahm Draco war, dass seine Glieder langsam erlahmten und schließlich verfiel er in eine unheimliche Trance.

Fleur rieb sich die Hände.  
"Nun sage mir, Draco... wieso bist du so wie bist?"  
Draco antwortete mit monotoner Stimme.  
"Ich hatte eine üble Kindheit."  
Fleur verdrehte entnervt die Augen.  
Dieser Malfoy war ja fast wie diese deutschen Richter... sogar bei Kindermördern alles auf die Kindheit schieben!  
"Was war denn dein schlimmstes Erlebnis?"  
Dracos Lider zuckten.  
"Mein Vater hat meinen Teddy gestohlen und dem dunklen Lord geopfert..."  
Er schluchzte.

Fleur blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Dann verstehe isch.. natürlisch 'ast du ein Trauma...  
Wenn man als Kind schon so etwas fürchterlisches mitansehen musste!"


	5. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Inzwischen war Hermine im neunten Monat und immer noch mit Draco zerstritten

Viccy hatte sich auf den weg ab nach Transylvannien gemacht, um dort (nachdem sie bei Snapyleinchen nicht gelandet war- unser Lieblingsprofessor war halt anspruchsvoll!) anderen Vampiren den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Harry klopfte energisch an Dracos Zimmertür.  
Keine Antwort.  
"Wenn du nicht aufmachst benutz ich deinen Rasierer!"  
Endlich war ein widerwilliges Stöhnen zu hören und Draco öffnete entnervt die Tür.  
"Was willst du, Potter?"  
"Das gleiche was ich vor fünf Minuten von Ron wollte,aber wieder mal keine für Menschen verständliche Antwort bekommen habe:  
**  
EUCH FRAGEN WAS LOS IST!!!"**

Draco seufzte schwer. "Das weißt du selber."  
"Ich will es aber nochmal hören, Draco!"  
"Wieso?  
"Weil es mir Genugtuung verschafft"  
"Toll"  
"Jap"  
"Also schieß los!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Ich klaue dir-"  
"Jaja- schon gut." knurrte Draco schwermütig.  
"Sie ist abgehauen und das macht uns sauer, zufrieden?"  
"Nicht ganz" entgegnete Harry breit grinsend.  
"Ich will mehr Details."

Draco warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und zischte:  
"Sie hat Ron und mir das Herz gebrochen und nun heule ich mir jeden Abend die Augen aus!... und er wahrscheinlich auch"  
"Schon besser!" strahlte Harry und zwinkerte.  
Plötzlich fing der Boden an zu Vibrieren.  
"Erbeben?" fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.  
"Nein..." murmelte Harry.  
"Nur Dudley!"  
In diesem Moment flog auch schon die Tür auf- mit anderen Worten- sie flog eigentlich_ weg_.  
"Oops."  
Dudley kicherte dümmlich und platzierte die Tür wieder im Türrahmen.  
"War keine Absicht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
"Dudley... wieso hast du dir dieses Abo bestellt?"  
"Welches?" sagte Dudley verwirrt.  
"Dieses Fast-Food-Abo!"  
"Ahh. Wieso nicht?"  
"Weil Hermine alles verschlungen hat... die isst doch momentan eh alles was sie sieht!"  
"Stimmt." fügte Draco beiläufig dazu.  
"Steck es das nächste mal in den Sicherheitstresor. Mach ich mit meinen Chips auch."  
"Das ist nicht mehr sicher." informierte Harry ihn knapp.  
"Sie hat das auch schon gegessen"  
"Meine Chips?"  
"Nein, den Tresor"  
"Dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm..."  
"Hm... jetzt wo du es sagst" lachte Dudley.  
"_Ich_ habe die Chips gegessen."

"Wo ist Hermine eigentlich? Man hört ja gar nichts von ihr!" bemerkte Harry verwirrt und beachtete Draco nicht, der Dudley entrüstet anstarrte.  
"Ich schau mal nach ihr..." sagte Draco und stand auf.  
Das war eine gute Gelegenheit aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.  
Irgendwo hatte er doch noch diesen Molotov Cocktail versteckt...  
War es möglich den unauffällig in seinem Zimmer zu deponieren und sich damit nicht nur Dudley (immerhin hatte er es gewagt seine Pepperoni-Chips zu essen...!) sondern auch noch Potter zu entledigen?  
Doch etwas... besser gesagt "jemand" lenkte ihn von diesem verlockenden Vorhaben ab:

Hermine!

"Draco!" kreischte sie und klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest.  
"Ja?" presste Draco hervor und versuchte verzweifelt wieder Luft zu bekommen.  
"Ich denke-"  
Hermine legte eine dramatische Pause ein, in der sie ihren Klammergriff noch verstärkte.  
Schließlich ließ sie endlich los (5 Sekunden mehr hätte er auch nicht mehr überlebt...) und rief mit lauter Stimme._  
"Draco! Ich muss ins Krankenhaus... die Wehen haben eingesetzt!"_

"Was? Wehen?"  
Hermine nickte bestätigend.  
"Oh mein Gott!" Dracos Knie fingen heftig zu schlottern an und er wurde totenblass.  
"Hermine... Hermine, ich glaub ich werd' ohnmächtig!"  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und hielt ihn energisch fest.  
"Damit wartest du gefälligst bis wir im Krankenhaus sind-  
da kannst du dann wie alle normalen anderen Männer umfallen... aber doch nicht jetzt!"  
Draco schniefte und warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu.  
Hermine beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter, denn plötzlich konnte sie deutlich Harrys Stimme vernehmen:

"Draco? Hermine? Was treibt ihr denn...  
Draco, wie schaust du denn aus?"  
Er musterte interessiert Dracos vor Schreck erstarrte Miene.  
Draco riss sich von Hermine los, rannte zu Harry und umklammerte ihn heftig.  
Harry warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.  
"Draco? Alles ok? Sag nicht sie hat deine letzten Boxershorts auch noch gegessen...?"  
"HEY!" warf Hermine entrüstet ein.  
"Diese Unterstellungen- eine Frechheit!  
Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Ich dachte nur..."

"Es ist schlimmer!" wimmerte Draco kläglich.  
Harry schluckte schwer.  
"Oh oh..."  
"Jaa." keuchte Draco. "Das Kind ist unterwegs!"  
**"UM HIMMELS WILLEN!"** kreischte Harry schrill.  
Die beiden Jungs standen jetzt eng umklammert da und warfen sich gegenseitig verzweifelte Blicke zu.  
Hermine stemmte sich seufzend ihre Hände an die Seite.  
"Wenn ihr euch vielleicht mal ganz kurz voneinander trennen könntet würden wir endlich losgehen können, nicht wahr?"  
Harry und Draco ließen sich wie vom Blitz getroffen los und sahen Hermine ertappt an.  
"Das war ein... ähm..." fing Draco langsam an.  
"Reflex!" kam ihm Harry zu Hilfe.  
"Jaja schon klar" grinste Hermine boshaft.  
_  
"Aber jetzt los- außer ihr wollt Hebammen spielen."_

"Wo bringen die sie hin?" fragte Draco Harry besorgt.  
"Keine Ahnung." erwiderte Harry und sah der fliegenden Trage hinterher.  
"Was meinte dieser Heiler vorhin eigentlich?"  
"Dass mit Die Todesserstation ist im fünften Stock ?" grummelte Draco beflissen.

_"Nein..."  
"Was sonst?"  
"Ach egal!"  
"Sag!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich es wissen will?"  
"Das ist keine Begründung."  
"Mach mich nicht aggressiv."  
"Du bist schon aggressiv!"  
"Ja eben..."_

Eine kurze Pause trat ein.  
Schließlich:

_"Harryyy?"  
"Joa?"  
"Ich-..."  
"Mhh?"  
"Also..."  
"Jahaa?"  
"Ich muss dir was sagen."  
"Ok"  
"Etwas das ich dir lange verheimlicht habe."  
"Gut... schieß los"  
"Nun..."  
"Willst du mich jetzt auch nerven, Draco?"  
"Nein."  
"Mhhh..."  
"SAG!"  
"Lass mich erst die richtigen Worte finden, einverstanden?"  
"In Ordnung."  
_

Draco sah auf und begann nervös an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen:

Harry schaute Draco verwirrt an.  
"Wie bitte?? Deine Frisur?!"  
"Was hast du denn gedacht?" entgegnete Draco nicht minder verwirrt.  
"Was romantischeres." bemerkte Harry knapp.  
"Hä?"  
"Vergiss es"

Auf einmal registrierten die beiden den Heiler, der sich mit verschränkten Armen neben sie aufgestellt hatte. (Und gerade mit einem lauten Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte)  
"Ich verstehe jetzt Ihre Frau." teilte er Draco mit.  
"Exfreundin" berichtigte Draco.  
"Wie auch immer... ich hätte so einen Typen auch nicht gern bei der Geburt meiner Kinder dabei."  
"Na danke... Aber Moment mal:

Kind**ER**?"

Es sind Vierlinge"

Auch wenn es nur reines Mitleid ist... ist mir egaaal ;D mehr Reviews haben will


	6. Chapter 5

Draco wurde kahlweiß. "Vier...Vierlinge?" keuchte er und begann gefährlich zu wanken.  
Der Heiler ignorierte ihn.  
Harry lachte nervös. "Das... das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"  
"Nö." erwiderte der Heiler gelassen.  
Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er war sprachlos.  
Der Heiler zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ist doch eigentlich nichts besonderes... wir hatten in der Station auch schon Elflinge."  
Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an.

"Allerdings handelte es sich bei der Mutter auch nicht um einen Menschen..." fügte der Heiler nachdenklich hinzu.  
Harry kam nicht dazu den Heiler zu fragen um was für ein Wesen es sich gehandelt hatte.  
Denn auf einmal war ein lautes Krachen zu hören und Draco lag bewegungslos am Boden.

Harry sah sich suchend nach Hermine um, da er vermuntete dass sie ihre Aggressionen aufgrund Rons Abwesenheit, stattdessen an Draco ausgelassen hatte.  
Doch Draco war schlicht und ergreifend vom Schock ohnmächtig geworden.  
"Ich denke ich nehme Ihren Freund mal mit in ein Krankenzimmer..." zwinkerte der Heiler.  
"Er ist nicht mein Freund!" entgegnete Harry bissig.  
"Schon klar." grinste der Heiler. "Wie auch immer... er braucht sofort starke Beruhigungsmittel. Wir hatten schon des Öfteren Fälle hier, wo Väter einen akuten Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten haben oder versuchten sich auf der Toilette zu erhängen..."

"Mhh... _Beruhigungsmittel_?"  
"Jo?"

"Sind das diese Drogen von den Muggels?" fragte Harry mit glänzenden Augen.  
"Wir bevorzugen wie gesagt den Begriff _Beruhigungsmittel_ " erwiderte der Heiler steif.  
"Krieg ich auch... _Beruhigungsmittel_ ?" fragte Harry, mit vor Freude glänzendenAugen.  
"Nein."  
"Wieso?" schmollte Harry  
"Mir geht es ganz schlecht... ich habe auch Suizidgedanken, wissen Sie?!" beharrte Harry eifig.  
"Dafür gibt es Anti-Depressiva und Heroin." bemerkte der Heiler stirnrunzelnd.  
"Bekomme ich hier auch Heroin?" jauchzte Harry in ungehemmter Begeisterung  
"Für so Fälle wie Sie haben wir hier andere Medikamente" kicherte der Heiler.  
Doch Harry erfuhr nie, was es sonst noch für Medikamente gegen sein_ Leiden_ gab, denn in diesem Moment kam eine bullige, trollähnliche Heilerin herein und gab Harry einen barschen Wink mit der Hand.

"Wo ist jetzt der Vater?" zischte die beängstigende Frau ungeduldig.  
"Wieso liegt der da?"  
Die Heilerin verdrehte entnervt die Augen und ging schnurstracks auf Draco zu und bückte sich.  
"W...Was machen sie da?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Doch sie antwortete nicht, hob Draco wortlos auf ihren Rücken und setzte sich mit ihren massigen Beinen in Bewegung.  
"Waas? **WARTEN SIE!!! **" brüllte Harry, vergaß in diesem Moment sogar seine Drogen, und rannte ihr so schnell er konnte hinterher.

Die Heilerin war schließlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen.  
Hermines Zimmer.  
Sie öffnete die Tür, knallte sie vor Harrys Nase wieder zu, und betrat den Raum.  
Hermine war von dem Krach zusammengefahren und wimmerte jetzt etwas Undeutliches.  
Die Heilerin warf Draco mühelos auf den Boden, stieg über ihn hinweg und ging hinüber zu Hermine.  
"Alles klar bei dir, Mädchen?"  
Hermine sah das Ungetüm von Heilerin oder was sie war fassungslos an.  
Sie war von 4 Babybettchen umzingelt.  
2 auf jeder Seite... und mindestens 3 der kleinen Monster waren am Brüllen.  
Wie konnte man da noch so eine _TAKTLOSE_ Frage stellen?

In diesem Moment stürmte Harry atemlos in das Krankenzimmer, stolperte über Draco und klammerte sich gerade noch an der stämmigen Heilerin fest.  
Diese warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und Harry wich vor Angst schlotternd zurück.  
Hermine räusperte sich.  
"Hallo Hermine!" keuchte Harry atemlos.  
"Wo sind meine Blumen?" raunzte Hermine.  
"Blumen???"  
Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an.  
"Keine Blumen?"  
"Ähm... mmhh... Neee?"  
Hermine verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Sind das deine Kinder?" fragte Harry und deutete abwechselnd auf die Bettchen.  
"Nein, die von der Heilerin, weißt du" schnaubte Hermine genervt.  
"Im Ernst?" fragte Harry entsetzt und distanzierte sich abrupt von den Babys.  
Draco ersparte Harry die Reaktion von der Heilerin, denn in diesem Monent fing er an sich wieder aufzurappeln.

Harry machte sich darauf gefasst Draco beim Anblick der Babys gleich wieder umkippen zu sehen, doch stattdessen fing er laut an zu lachen.

"Hahaha, Hermine! Was Ron wohl dazu sagt."

"Ron?" fragte die Heilerin perplex.

"Wer zur Hölle ist Ron?"

"Der Erzeuger" entgegnete Hermine.

"Achje, Mädchen. Aber schlimmer als die beiden kann er ja nicht sein." sagte die Heilerin und tätschelte Hermines Kopf.

"Wenn Sie wüssten" bemerkten Harry und Draco wie aus einem Munde.

Hermine verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

"Aber jetzt im ernst... Wo ist zum Teufel ist dieser Mistkerl?"

* * *

Ron saß in seinem Zimmer und stellte sich die Frage aller Fragen.

Nein, nicht nach dem Sinn des Lebens, sondern nach der besten Methode sich umzubringen.

Er war vom 5. Stock eines Hauses gesprungen und war in einem Teich gelandet.

Er hatte den Föhn von Ginny zu sich in die Badewanne geworfen und damit nichts weiter als eine wütende Ginny erreicht, die ihm von Hogwarts aus eine Rechnung für das Gerät geschickt hatte.

Er hatte Dudley seine Marshmallows geklaut und gehofft, dass dieser ihn daraufhin erwürgen würde.

Da Dudley jedoch mehr auf erdrücken als auf erwürgen stand, und Ron sich wirklich eine bessere Art zu sterben wünschte, als von Dudleys Masse auf ihm drauf erstickt zu werden(ein Schicksal das wohl Neville irgendwann in baldiger Zukunft ereilen würde)

hatte er alles auf Hermine geschoben und Dudley etwas vorgesungen, um ihn von seinem Verlust abzulenken.

Seine Bemühungen wurden von Dudley mit einem Veilchen belohnt, der sich von Rons Gejaule an die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens erinnert fühlte, die immer auftauchten, wenn sich ihm ein Dementor näherte.

_Ein Gutenacht-Lied- vorgesungen von seiner Mutter Petunia._

Bei dem Gedanken fing Ron an sich noch mehr zu bemitleiden, griff nach der Rasierklinge die er sich von Draco "geborgt" hatte und setzte sie seufzend an seine Pulsadern.

Auf einmal gab es jedoch einen lauten Knall und eine schrille Stimme kreischte hysterisch.

**"WEHE DIR!"**

Ron schaute Draco gleichgültig an, der gerade in sein Zimmer appariert war.

"Was los?"

"Wie kannst du es wagen..." presste Draco mit vor Wut heiserer Stimme hervor.

"Meinen brandneuen Rasierer von Venus Divine zu benützen um deinem jämmerlichen Leben ein Ende zu setzen? Außerdem kann man sich mit diese Klinge schwer schneiden... geschweige denn **UMBRINGEN**! Quasi idiotensicher, weißt du?"

Ron schaute den Rasierer erschrocken an und ließ ihn wie elektisiert fallen.

"Ich hätte mich mit deinem idiotensicherern **FRAUEN**-Rasierer fast umgebracht... das ist ja ein noch schlimmeres Ende als von Dudley zermatscht zu werden!"

Draco warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu und griff sich den Rasierer. "Komm zu Papa, naaa komm! War der böse Onkel Ronnie gemein zu dir? Böser Onkel Ronnie! Gaaanz böse! Hörst du Onkel Ronnie?"

Ron starrte ihn geschockt an.

"Bist du jetzt auch schwul geworden, oder was?"

"Wieso geworden?" kicherte Draco.

Ron riss die Augen noch weiter auf.  
"Spaaaß!... Oh, wart mal deine Haare!" und er begann an Rons Haaren herumzuzupfen.

Ron wich entsetzt zurück. Jetzt war auch noch Draco durchgedreht.

"Malfoy? Ist irgend etwas passiert? Sag es mir!"

Draco summte jedoch irgend etwas vor sich hin und schien von Ron keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen,

_"A goddess on a mountain top  
burning like a silver flame,  
Summit of beauty and love,  
and Venus was her name.  
She's got it, yeah baby, she's got it.  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire"_

"Was?? Malfoy um Gottes Willen, was ist los???"

"_Her weapons are her crystal eyes  
making every man mad.  
Black as the dark night she was,  
got what no one else had.  
She's got it, yeah baby, she's got it.  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire.  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at -"_

"-MALFOY!"

Draco schrak zusammen.

"Spatzerl du hast mich jetzt aber erschreckt... was ist denn los?"

Ron schluckte schwer. Es musste irgend etwas **SEHR** schlimmes sein, wenn es Draco so stark aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen weswegen du hergekommen bist?"

Dracos Augen funkelten schadenfroh.

"Ach, das willst du wissen?"

Ron war sich gar nicht mal so sicher ob er das was es auch war wirklich wissen wollte, aber er riss sich zusammen und nickte.

"Deine Alte hat grad 4 Kinderchen von dir bekommen und führt sich so daneben auf, wie ich sie nie davor erlebt hab. Und das muss bei Hermine was heißen, denn ich hab sie schon sehr oft sehr "daneben" erlebt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie den Babys ins Gesicht geschaut und gesehen, dass sie dir ähnlich sehen und schlimmstenfalls auch noch deine roten Haare und...- WEASLEY??" von Ron war nichts mehr zu sehen.

* * *

Harry nippte an seinem ekelhaften Kaffeee und verfluchte Draco innerlich für seine Intelligenz.

Wieso hatte** ER** sich nicht angeboten um Ron zu holen und die Gelegenheit genutzt sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Jetzt saß er bei Hermine fest, deren Launen schneller wechselten als die von Ginny. (Und DAS war eine RICHTIG gewaltige Leistung)

Gerade noch hatte sie Ron, Draco, Harry und alle Versammelten in Grund und Boden gewünscht. Und das mit einer Ausdauer, die sogar die Nerven der Heilerin so arg strapaziert hatten, dass sie beschlossen hatte in Frührente zu gehen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um mit der Ausrede Taschentücher für Hermine zu besorgen, zu verschwinden, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein genervter Heiler - der anscheinend etwas hinter sich her zog- den Raum betrat.

Dieses etwas entpuppte sich als Ron.

"Gehört der zu ihnen? Wieder einer derer die versucht haben sich in der Toilette zu erhängen... er allerdings hat's in der Frauentoilette probiert und wurde darauf hin fast wirklich erledigt"

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.

Laut hustend rief er "Ich denke ihr beide wollt jetzt allein sein" und stahl sich blitzschnell aus dem Zimmer.

Sogar im Gang konnte er Hermine noch brüllen hören.

* * *

**Ihr habt bis hierher gelesen? Dann will ich ein Review haben! -schmoll-**

**Eine Ausrede gibt es nicht -g- Jeder kann bei dieser Story Reviews schreiben ;)**

**Wer es geschafft hat sich bis hierher durchzukämpfen muss ja mindestens so krank sein wie ich- und ich suche Gleichgesinnte!**


	7. Chapter 6

**LEUTE SCHAUT EUCH KAPITEL 2 AN! ICH HATTE KOMPLETT VERGESSEN DAS ÜBERHAUPT ZU POSTEN!!!**

**Außerdem: Die Kapitelfolge ist deswegen etwas verwirrend jetzt... bitte ignorieren**

_**AlyshaNemesis Okay, das wird aber noch dauern bis zum Ende xD so schnell erlös ich euch nicht :)**_

_**Saralos Danke, danke -geschmeichelt sei- die ganzen Pairings? -selber nicht mehr durchblick-**_

_**hm...**_

_**also die **__**BISHERIGEN **__**wichtigen (das heißt das waren noch längst nicht alle -fg-)**_

_**Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermine, Ron/Hermine, Neville/ Dudley, Vicky/Harry, Vicky/Draco, ...**_

_**wenn ich welche vergessen hab laut schreien ;) ;D**_

Zu Hause angekommen dachte er zuerst allein zu sein, doch in der Küche begegnete er Draco mit einer leeren und einer halb leeren Flasche Wodka Gorbatschow _(A/N: Schleichwerbung, wa? -g-)_

Weinend.

Dieser Anblick irritierte Harry so sehr, dass ihm kein fieser Kommentar einfiel, und er zu Draco hin ging, sich neben ihn setzte und ihn tatsächlich fragte was los sei.

"Nichts" schniefte Draco.

"Ist es wegen deinem Venus-Rasierer? Ron hat mir erzählt was er damit vorhatte... ich wette-"

"Nein, es ist nicht deswegen" heulte Draco auf einmal los.

"Mir ist nur klar geworden was für ein armes Arschloch ich bin."

"Weiter?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Wie weiter?"

"Na erzähl mir was Neues."

Draco heulte noch lauter.

"So schlimm bist du eigentlich gar nicht" log Harry beschwichtigend.

"Jaaa, ich weiß!" schluchzte Draco verzweifelt

"Das ist es ja... ich bin zu nichts Nütze!"

"Es gibt aber sicher Menschen, die dich so lieben wie du bist" sagte Harry und überwand sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Wer denn?"

"Na... ääh..." stotterte Harry

"Siehst du!" schrie Draco und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

"Pansy hat dich doch sicher lieb!"

"Ach was..." murmelte Draco verbittert.

"Die ist schon seit 2 Jahren mit dieser einen fetten Heilerin verlobt."

Harry schluckte.

"Oh mein Gott... ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass mir Pansy einmal Leid tun würde, aber jetzt wo du mir das sagst schnürt es mir wirklich die Kehle zu."

Draco wischte sich die Tränen ab und sah Harry an.

"Potter?"

Harry rutschte mit seinem Stuhl so weit hinter bis er an die Wand stieß.

"Oh mein Gott... du hast ne Fahne, da wird mir beim einatmen schon schwindlig."

"Ich hab keine Fahne" lallte Draco bestimmt.

"Du, Potter?"

"Ja?"

"Hast du mich lieb?"

"Wie bitte, Malfoy?"

"Na ob du mich lieb hast Potter" zwitscherte Draco vergnügt.

"Ich hab dich nämlich auch ganz doll lieb."

Harry starrte ihn an.

"Also Potter?" fragte Draco.

"Ähh... eigentlich ja eher weniger" erwiderte Harry und glotzte Draco weiterhin gebannt an.

Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Okay, okay, Malfoy!" warf Harry schnell ein und versuchte krampfhaft den aufsteigenden Würgreiz zu ignorieren.

"Ich hab dich auch gaaanz doll lieb, ok?"  
"Das ist super" strahlte Draco und stand torkelnd auf.

"Wie kannst du nach 1 1/2 von diesen Flaschen noch gehen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Das lernt man bei den ganzen Sauforigien im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin." hickste Malfoy und schritt weiter auf Harry zu.

"Ach, bei euch gab's Sauforgien?" fragte Harry interessiert und bereute es den Hut davon abgebracht zu haben ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken.

"Ja, das war einer -hicks- der Hauptgründe -hicks- weshalb ich da überhaupt rein wollte" Harry fiel inzwischen eine leichte Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Winki der Hauselfin und Malfoy auf.

"Aber lenk nicht vom Thema ab" keuchte Draco und hielt sich an seiner Stuhlkante fest um nicht umzufallen.

"Welchem Thema?"

Draco lachte und verlor nun endgültig das Gleichgewicht.

Harry erhob sich seufzend und beugte sich zu Draco runter.

"Hallo?"

Draco schien der Sturz nichts ausgemacht zu haben, denn er plapperte munter weiter.

"Na, dass du mich lieb hast, Potter!"

"Vergiss es einfach."

"Aber du hast es gesagt."

"Es gibt etwas das nennt man Notlüge, Malfoy."

"Und das ist jetzt eine, oder was?"

"Ich bin langsam froh, dass mir dieser Heiler nichts von diesen Beruhigungsmitteln gegeben hat" stellte Harry fest.

Draco packte Harry unsanft am Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

"Boah, werd mal nüchtern. Ich ersticke..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal zog Draco ihn zu sich runter und fing an ihn zu küssen.

Bevor Harry überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte darüber nachzudenken ob er den Kuss erwidern oder Malfoy stattdessen, wie es jeder geistig einigermaßen stabile Mensch getan hätte, die Fresse zu polieren betraten eine sehr gestresste Hermine mit einem Baby, ein lädierter Ron mit dem zweiten und ein gewohnt fetter Dudley mit dem dritten und vierten Baby im Arm die Küche.

"Harry ich bring dich um! Wieso bist du vorhin abgehauen und hast mich mit-... Harry?"

Harry riss sich von Dracos Klammergriff los und blickte in 3 geschockte Augenpaare.

"Ach, deswegen hattet ihr es vorhin so eilig." bemerkte Hermine bissig.

"Hermine... es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Wie IHR denkt."

"Ach, ihr habt also nicht gerade auf dem Küchenboden gelegen und rumgeknutscht?" grinste Ron und schien seine beiden Veilchen (das zweite hatte ihm Hermine verpasst) gänzlich vergessen zu haben.

Harry warf Draco, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war(oder erfolgreich so tat), einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Also Draco ging's schlecht und ich musste ihn ein bisschen trösten."

"**TRÖSTEN**!" sagten Dudley, Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund und fingen laut schallend zu lachen an.

"Ich denke das ist dir gelungen" prustete Ron und warf einen Blick auf Malfoy.

"Allerdings sieht er jetzt irgendwie tot aus."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, der wirklich nicht mehr ganz gesund schien.

"Die Kombination von Alkohol und diesen Muggeldrogen ist tödlich? Glaub ich eher weniger... so ein Glück hab ich nicht. Dudley könntest du Malfoy mal bitte wegtragen?"

Dudley warf einen gierigen Blick auf Draco und hob ihn hoch.

"Mit Vergnügen."

"Oh je, Harry... das war sicher keine gute Idee" murmelte Ron grinsend, als Dudley verschwunden war.

"Er hat's verdient... wie kann er's wagen mich zu küssen?" schnaubte Harry empört und rümpfte die Nase.

"Dudley hat keiner verdient. Egal was er gemacht hat... " entgegnete Hermine bestimmt.

"Du rettest ihn jetzt!"

"Aber-"

"Sofort!"

Harry ging missmutig - und das Schlimmste befürchtend- in Malfoys Zimmer.

Es war leer.

Schließlich fand er Malfoy. Alleine. Ohne Dudley

So nötig hatte es Dudley also anscheinend doch wieder nicht.

Harry setzte sich an die Bettkante und betrachtete Malfoys Gesicht.

"Vickys Aufenthalt hatte wenigstens **EINEN** Vorteil gehabt... der Selbstbräuner hat seine Arbeit getan" bemerkte Harry und ging zurück zu den anderen.

"Schade, dass man davon keinen Hautkrebs bekommt, Malfoy... das ist **SEHR** schade" flüsterte er und ging zurück zu den anderen.

In der Küche angelangt wandte sich Hermine sofort an ihn.

"Harry, wir brauchen einen unparteiischen Rat." teilte sie ihm zähneknirschend mit.

Harry seufzte. Das konnte ja heiter werden... entweder Ron oder Hermine würden nach diesem Gespräch einen Killer auf ihn ansetzen.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Leute?" fragte Harry entnervt.

"Es haben sich paar Leute gemeldet um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, wenn wir nicht da sind... aber wir können uns nicht entscheiden"

"Wer hat sich denn alles gemeldet?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Gab es tatsächlich Menschen, die sich freiwillig meldeten, um die Brut von Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley zu beaufsichtigen?

"Also erst einmal... Dudley und Neville" begann Hermine

Harry warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Okay... schlimmer kann es ja nicht kommen!".

"Pansy und dieser Troll von Heilerin."

"Okay, jetzt kann es wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen" bemerkte Harry bestimmt und hielt die Luft an.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Und Snape"

"**WIE BITTE? DAS KANN DOCH NICHT EUER ERNST SEIN!**"

"Unser Problem jedoch ist" fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort.

"-dass wir uns nicht wirklich entscheiden können. Ich bin für Dudley und Neville."

"Und ich für diese Heilerin" ergänzte Ron.

"Hm... wieso nicht Snape? Oder am besten Pansy und Snape ziehen zusammen und die bekommen dann die Kinder" schlug Harry vor und verdrehte die Augen.

"Hey, gute Idee!" rief Ron laut aus.

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. "Naja, wir waren dafür erst einmal Bewerbungsgespräche zu führen. Also kommen die alle jetzt"

"WAS?" brüllte Harry entgeistert

"**SNAPE, PANSY, UND DIESER TROLL KOMMEN JETZT HIER HER**?"

"Jap" bestätigte Hermine gelassen.

"**WOLLT IHR DIE NÄCHSTEN PSYCHISCH KRANKEN SCHULAMOKLÄUFER ENGLANDS REKRUTIEREN? DIESE KINDER KÖNNEN DOCH NICHT NORMAL WERDEN!ALLEIN MIT EUREN GENEN UND AUCH NOCH DIESEN BABYSITTERN**!"

Sein Einwand ging unter dem Klingeln der Haustür unter.

"Oh... das muss Snape sein" teilte Hermine Harry ungerührt mit und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Sag mal wollt ihr mich verarschen?" fragte Harry Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein, oder?"

"Ja... das hab ich ihr auch gesagt" murmelte Ron.

"Es wäre wirklich viel intelligenter jedem einfach ein Kind zu** VERKAUFEN**. Da springt viel mehr Kohle raus... aber sie wollte die Bälger behalten. Typisch Weiber... dieser ganze sentimentale Scheiß, weißt du" fuhr er fort.

Bevor Harry seine Sprachlosigkeit überwinden konnte, um Ron mitzuteilen, dass es alles andere als sentimental war seine Kinder von irgendwelchen Monstern beaufsichtigen zu lassen, kam Hermine schon wieder in die Küche. Mit Snape im Schlepptau.

Harry sah sich hektisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch da hatte Hermine schon die Küchentür hinter sich zugemacht und Snape einen Platz angeboten.

"Wollen Sie etwas trinken, Sir?" fragte Hermine mit einem höflich aufgesetzten Lächeln.

"Gegenfrage: Womit wollen Sie mich denn vergiften?"

Hermines Lächeln verschwand.

"Nun... Sie haben auf die Anzeige reagiert. Wie kommt es, dass sie auf die Kinder aufpassen wollen, Sir?"

Snape sah sie an.

und ratterte einen wie es schien auswendig gelernten Text herunter.

"Ich habe über die Hälfte meines Lebens damit verplempert böse zu sein. Nun möchte ich eine neue Seite in meinem Leben aufschlagen, und dies mit 4 entzückenden kleinen Kindern wie die von Ihnen beginnen. Ich möchte den Babys ein gutes und vorbildhaftes Kindermädchen sein, das ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen liest und -"

"Okay, stopp" unterbrach ihn Harry.

"Und jetzt die Wahrheit vielleicht?"  
Snape verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay, okay... ich bin auf die Fernostküche umgestiegen und Hund schmeckt mir einfach inzwischen irgendwie nicht mehr.Und Fluffy war irgendwie auch nicht das Wahre. Jetzt hab ich ein neues Rezept entdeckt... mit kleinen gerösteten rothaarigen Babys und das möchte ich jetzt ausprobieren. Zufrieden?"

Keine antwortete ihm. Jeder der Anwesenden starrte Snape mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

"Das war ein Witz" bemerkte Snape schließlich trocken.

Hermine fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder.

"Oh... ha ha. Ähm... wir melden uns dann bei Ihnen, Professor!"

Als nächstes bat Hermine Pansy und die trollhafte Heilerin in die Küche.

"Nun..." begann sie (ohne ihnen irgend etwas anzubieten... das hatte die Heilerin ja auch wirklich nicht nötig) und fixierte Pansys Mopsgesicht.

"Also die Standardfrage... wie kommen Sie auf meine Kinder?"

"Da wir beide weiblich sind können wir ja zusammen keine bekommen." klärte die Heilerin sie genervt auf.

"Ach, Sie sind weiblich?" keuchte Ron entsetzt und riss die Augen auf.

Statt einer Antwort brach ihm die Heilerin die Nase.

Hermine warf Ron einen geschockten Blick zu und versicherte der Heilerin und Pansy mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand sie würde sich gewiss noch melden.

"Ich denke... wir bleiben bei Dudley und Neville, ne?" bemerkte Harry forsch.

Hermine nickte langsam... "Sieht so aus"

_Wenn's euch gefallen hat... --- __**Reviewbutton**_

_und wenn nicht --- erst recht __**Reviewbutton**__ ;D_

_und denkt immer daran (Schwarzleser unter euch __**I'M WATCHIN' UUUU**__! Und in der Nacht komm ich und dann-)_

_naja... das wollen wir ja alle nicht ;D_

_also ein kurzes Review und alle bleiben am Leben :D)_

_By the way: Dieses Chapter fand ich selber nicht so dolle... das nächste ist dafür umso besser._

_Also... je mehr Reviews desto schneller ist das Kapitel da -pfeif- _

_Und... ich und Erpressung? Wie kommt ihr denn da drauf? -g-_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alysha + Simsly: DANKEEE knuddel _**

**_die 400 Schwarzleser (schämt euch! -g-) _**

**_Und weiter gehts._**

**__**

* * *

**__**

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück herrschte gedrückte Stimmung.  
Hermine, Ron, Dudley und Harry fielen ständig die Augen zu.  
Diese kleinen Teufel hatten es keinem von ihnen zugelassen in der Nacht auch nur ein Auge zu zu tun.  
Der einzige der gut gelaunt schien, war Malfoy (so etwas wie einen Kater kennen Zauberer nicht).  
"Hab** ICH** gut geschlafen!" bemerkte Malfoy überflüssigerweise, und bestrich sich sein Brot dick mit Nutella,

Ron, der heute in besonders schlechter Verfassung war, und es nicht ertragen konnte dass jemand gute Laune hatte (besonders wenn dieser jemand Draco Malfoy hieß und **SEINE **ganze Nutella in sich hineinschlang) warf Draco einen herablassenden Blick zu und meinte hämisch.

"Dann sollte dir Harry wohl jeden Tag einen Gutenachtkuss geben, bevor du schlafen gehst."  
Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?"  
"Ach, du weißt gar nicht mehr was du gestern mit Harry in der Küche getrieben hast?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen,  
"Neeein?"  
"Jetzt mach mal halblang" fauchte Harry ihn an.  
"Und mach Malfoy nicht auch auf meine Kosten fertig."  
Draco schaute abwechselnd Ron und Harry an.  
"Kann mich mal jemand aufklären was ich gestern mit **POTTER **gemacht haben soll?"

"Also wir haben das beste verpasst, schätz ich mal" teilte ihm Ron genüsslich mit.  
"Aber als wir in die Küche gekommen sind, habt ihr bereits auf dem Boden gelegen und rumgeknutscht"  
Harry warf Ron einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
"Aber sonst geht es dir schon gut, oder? Malfoy hat mich geküsst, und in dem Moment seid ihr reingekommen und habt ihm das Leben gerettet. Sonst hätte er jetzt eine ähnliche Nase wie du" fügte er schließlich schadenfroh hinzu.

"WAS?" quitschte Draco "Ich soll dich geküsst haben?"  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie sah schon, dass das ganze endlos werden würde.  
"Leute.. wie wär's wenn wir ein Spiel spielen? Zur Lockerung der WG-Atmosphäre?"  
Sofort ließen die Jungs voneinander ab.

"Strippoker?" schlug Draco mit glänzenden Augen vor.  
"Ach komm... Willst du von uns wirklich jemanden nackt sehen?" fragte Ron.  
Hermine räusperte sich und warf Ron einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Ne, eigentlich nicht" entgegnete Draco und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erlosch.  
Hermine räusperte sich noch lauter.  
"Halsweh, Hermine?" wollte Dudley aufrichtig besorgt wissen.

"Wie wär's mit Flaschendrehen?" schlug Draco schließlich vor.  
"Au jaa... und ich hol Veritaserum" jauchzte Harry begeistert und rannte los um das Wahrheitselixier zu holen. (Sonst gebrauchte es Ginny jeden Tag, um ihn zu Fragen ob er in letzter Zeit vielleicht zufällig jemanden geschwängert hatte)  
Als er zurück kam hatten die anderen schon eine Flasche besorgt.  
Harry setzte sich zu den anderen und hielt das Veritaserum hoch und reichte es herum.

Als er sich sicher war, dass jeder daraus getrunken hatte drehte er die Flasche.  
Gebannt folgten ihr alle mit den Augen und brüllten schadenfroh, als sie bei Dudley hängen blieb.  
"Also, Dudley. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Hermine.  
"Wahrheit" murmelte Dudley und begann an seinen Fingernägeln und kauen.  
"Hm... Würdest du für Neville abnehmen?"  
Dudley schaute sie verwirrt an. "Ne??"

"Okay... das hätten wir uns aber auch so denken können" grinste Ron.  
"Dudley... du bist dran mit drehen".  
Das nächste Opfer war Ron, dem schlagartig sein schadenfrohes Grinsen verging.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Wahrheit"  
"Findest du mich fett?" wollte Dudley wissen.  
"Ja" entfuhr es Ron unfreiwillig. Dudley versenkte seine Faust in Rons Magengrube  
"Tja..." murmelte Harry. "Die Wahrheit tut weh."

"Soll ich für dich drehen?" fragte Hermine Ron mitleidig, der nun bewegungslos am Boden lag.  
Keine Antwort.  
"Ich deute das mal als ja" sagte Hermine und drehte.  
Diesmal erwischte es Draco.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Wahrheit"

Hermines Lächeln verging...  
"Liebst du mich noch?" fragte sie Draco leise.  
_(A/N: WAS? Komm Draco! Mach sie fertig!)_  
Draco schluckte. "Ja..." murmelte er kleinlaut.  
_(A/N: Hey... ich überlege mir gleich hier wirklich MalePregnancy einzubauen und dich von Snape schwängern zu lassen!)_

Hermine schluckte.  
"Die Kinder sind nämlich von dir."  
_(A/N: WHATTHE-?! Da hab ich wohl gepennt!)_  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
"Könntest du mal bitte die Klappe halten? Deine Zwischenkommentare NERVEN!"  
_(A/N: Aber-!)_

**"BITTE!"**

Draco starrte sie entsetzt an.  
"Von mir?! Wie soll das denn gegangen sein??"  
_(A/N: Frag ich mich auch...)_  
**"KLAPPE!"**  
_(A/N: -schluchz-)_  
"Geht doch!"  
_(A/N: Ey... Moment, stopp mal Leute! Eigentlich bin immer noch ich der Boss, ne? Also unterbrechen wir mal die Szene kurz!)_

* * *

_**KRISENSITZUNG**(v.A. steht für verzweifelte Autorin)_

**Hermine**: Was ist denn?!  
**v.A.:** Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach machen was ihr wollt!  
**Harry:** Wir haben jetzt das gemacht was du wolltest... und das hat damit geendet, dass Malfoy fast ne Alkoholvergiftung hatte und Ron eine gebrochene Nase, wie es scheint mindestens 4 gebrochene Rippen, und zwei Veilchen hat. Kann es sein, dass du irgendwie sadistisch bist?  
**v.A:** Hm.. ja? Hab ich das jemals in Frage gestellt?  
**Hermine:** Und du kannst dich doch nicht in just dem Moment einmischen wo ich versuche Malfoy ein Kind unterzujubeln.  
**v.A:** vier  
**Hermine:** Was?  
**v.A:** es sind vier Kinder  
**Hermine:** Noch schlimmer... außerdem- du hast den Bälgern noch nicht mal Namen gegeben  
**v.A:** ich hab vor sie irgendwie loszuwerden... dann muss ich nicht unnötig denken.  
**Harry:** Dass du nicht nachgedacht hast merkt man ja?  
**v.A:** -beleidigt- wieso? ist doch alles logisch aufgebaut!  
**Harry:** Du nennst es logisch, wenn ich mit Draco rumknutsche?  
**Hermine:** Und ich mich von Ron schwängern lasse?  
**Vicky:** Und ich auf die Fledermaus stehe?  
**v.A.:** wo kommst du denn jetzt auf einmal her?  
**Draco:** Und ich mit diesen Personen in ein Haus ziehe? Und dann auch noch in Granger verliebt bin und ihr einen Antrag mache?!  
**v.A:** Augenblick mal! Das war doch auf eurem Mist gewachsen! Ihr könnt jetzt nicht einfach alles auf mich schieben!  
**Dudley:** Und dass ich schwul bin?  
**Hermine:** Und dass ich Ketchup mehr mag als Mayonesse?  
**v.A:** jetzt werd mal nicht kleinkariert... war es nicht andersrum?  
**Pansy:** Und mich mit dieser fetten Heilerin zu verkuppeln!  
**v.A:** Ach gibs zu... das fandest du doch geil!  
**Pansy:** Naja... ehrlich gesagt.. irgendwie schon  
**fette Heilerin:** Na toll! Ich aber nicht!  
**v.A.:** verschwinde du unwichtiger Nebencharakter! Dich hat niemand gefragt.  
**Draco:** Bald hast du echt alle FF-Klischees durch. _Mich und Granger_ -würg-  
**Hermine:** Ich danke dir -schmoll-  
**Draco:** _Granger und Weasley_... _Potter und die kleine Weasley_. Deine _Mary Sue mit fast allen_ hier.  
**v.A.:** Meine Mary Sue?  
**Vicky:** -rüberstrahl-  
**v.A.:** Och nöö...  
**Harry:** Stimmt... Aber Moment mal. Da fehlt ja noch ein fettes Klischee.  
**v.A.:** Jaaa?  
**Harry:** Snape und Hermine  
**Hermine + Snape:** **WIE BITTE? NEEEEIN!**  
**Snape:** Du hast das wichtigste Pairing vergessen -böse grins-. Draco und Potter!  
**Draco und Harry:** **NEEEEEIN!**  
**Neville:** Ihr Idioten... ihr bringt sie noch auf kranke Gedanken!  
**Ginny:** Noch kränkere als jetzt!?  
**v.A.:** Ohhh... Longbotttom und Ginny... euch beiden hatte ich ja schon ganz vergessen  
**Draco:** -schadenfroh grins-  
**v.A.:** Da gibt es ja noch _GW/DM_  
**Draco:** -schadenfrohes Grinsen vergeht-  
**v.A:** Oh... ich hab den ultimativ unwichtigsten Charakter vergessen, der bei SlashFFs immer so angesagt ist  
**Blaise:** -duck-  
**v.A:** Keine Sorge, Zabini... So tief gesunken bin ich noch nicht -sich fleißig weiter Feinde mach-  
**Hermine:** Könnten wir das ganze vielleicht abbrechen? Ich hab das Gefühl dieses Gespräch ist nicht wirklich förderlich für unser Gemeinwohl  
**v.A:** Jetzt wo es grad anfing spannend zu werden -Unterlippe vorschieb-

* * *

Hermine sah Draco an.  
"Okay wo waren wir?"  
"Dass die Kinder von mir sind, aber was ist dann mit_ > Es hat sich sehr viel verändert, in diesem Jahr wo du nicht da warst. In diesem letzten Jahr...wo du dich mit Todessern abgegeben hast !"_ _fügte sie fast gehässig hinzu._ "  
"Wieso kannst du mich wörtlich zitieren?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Keine Ahnung... wohl noch Nachwirkungen dieser Psychopathin"  
_(A/N: -versucht furchteinflößend zu klingen- Heyyy! I'm watchin' you!)_  
Hermine schien angestrengt nachzudenken.  
"Hm... schwierig."  
_(A/N: Ich hab ne Idee... wir spulen jetzt einfach zurück, okay?)_

* * *

_20 Minuten davor_

_"Soll ich für dich drehen?" fragte Hermine Ron mitleidig, der nun bewegungslos am Boden lag.  
Keine Antwort.  
"Ich deute das mal als ja" sagte Hermine und drehte.  
Diesmal erwischte es Draco.  
"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Wahrheit"_

_  
_"Findest du Harry heiß?"  
"Oh ja"  
_(A/N: Yeaah... mein Wille geschehe -grins-)_  
Harry warf Draco einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
"Gehts dir gut?"  
"Neee..."  
"Merkt man.."  
"Du siehst es also auch ein, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, wenn man dich heiß findet?" stellte Draco interessiert fest.  
Harry antwortete nicht.  
"Und du? Wie findest du mich?" wollte Draco jetzt wissen.  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein?" antwortete Harry und zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Nein?"  
"Na dann. Auch absolut hot"

Der weitere Verlauf des Spiels, war ziemlich ereignislos.  
Außer dass Hermine sich immer neue Ausreden einfallen ließ, um die rote Haarfarbe der Kinder kleinzureden  
("Alle Kinder haben am Anfang rote Haare, ehrlich!")  
Und Dudley zugab auf SM zu stehen (Jetzt im ernst... hat das wirklich jemand bezweifelt?) kam nichts interessantes mehr dabei raus.

* * *

Anschließend apparierten sie gemeinsam zum Gleis 9 3/4, um Ginny und Neville abzuholen, die die Pfingstferien in der WG verbringen würden.  
Es herrschte Stille während alle Ausschau nach dem Hogwartsexpress hielt.  
"**OHHH...** da kommt der Zug!" quitschte Dudley begeistert und begann vor Freude wild auf und ab zu hüpfen.

"Oh mein Gott... wir haben sie ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen" stellte Hermine erschrocken fest, als der Zug endlich stehen blieb.  
"Jaa..." schluchzte Dudley.  
"Ist mir gar nicht so lang vorgekommen" grinste Harry  
"Du hattest ja auch jemanden, mit dem du deine Langeweile vertreiben konntest." stellte Ron nüchtern fest und warf einen Blick auf Malfoy.

"Sag so einen Mist ja nicht vor Ginny... die dreht mir den Hals um!" zischte Harry verärgert und warf Ron einen mordenden Blick zu.  
"Was für einen Mist soll er vor mir nicht sagen?"  
Harry fuhr entsetzt herum. Hinter ihm stand Ginny lächelte ihn mit einem Ausruck in den Augen an, der Harry so ganz und gar nicht gefiel.  
In diesem Moment entdeckte Dudley jedoch Neville und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben tat Dudley Harry (natürlich unbewusst) einen riesigen Gefallen, indem er etwas tat das Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit (und die aller anderen Menschen auf dem Gleis) auf sich zog.  
Er ließ einen lauten Freudenschrei verlauten und lief so schnell er konnte watschelnd auf Neville zu und sprang ihm in die Arme.  
Dem konnte selbst, der von Dudleys Masse schon ziemlich abgehärtete Neville, nicht standhalten und ging zu Boden.

Und blieb dort liegen.

* * *

**Ihr Schwarzleser fühlt ihr euer schlechtes Gewissen? Wie es euch plagt??  
Dem könnt ihr Abhilfe beschaffen :D  
Einfach ein kleines Review (muss auch nicht nett sein ;D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alysha & Simsly **

**Danke euch knuddel Und sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat... Ich hab momentan meine ganzen Tests und war total im Stress. :(**

* * *

Dudley, der mit Neville zu Boden gegangen war, schaute Neville verwirrt an.  
"Oh mein Gott..." keuchte Hermine und rannte auf Neville zu.  
"Neville?" fragte Dudley dümmlich.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Was los ist willst du wissen?" knurrte Harry.  
"Du hast Neville gerade zermatscht, das ist los"  
Dudleys dümmlicher Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in pure Verzweiflung.  
"Oh neiiin! Hext ihn wieder lebendig!" brüllte er heulend.  
"Dudley... das geht nicht so leicht, wenn jemand in deiner Gewichtsklasse auf einen drauf hüpft." erklärte ihm Ron weise.  
Dudley starrte ihn sekundenlang zornerfüllt an. Als er keine unverletzte Stelle an Rons Körper finden konnte, wo er seinen Unmut laut machen konnte, wandte er sich wieder schluchzend Neville zu.  
"Aber mein Schatz... wir wollten doch heiraten und ganz viele Kinderchen miteinander bekommen."

_(A/N: Nur zur Erinnerung, Duddyspatzi. Es gibt bei meiner FF kein mpeg. Und selbst wenn, würde ich es sicher nicht zulassen, dass **DU **und **NEVILLE **Nachkommen in die Welt setzt. Dass Hermine und Ron sich unbedingt vermehren mussten ist schlimm genug! -hust-)_

Dudley schniefte. "Dann wollten wir halt nur heiraten... wir haben doch schon mein Hochzeitskleid! Oh das ist alles so schrecklich...  
Was wird jetzt aus unseren Plänen, Neville?"  
Wie zu erwarten lag Neville weiterhin bewegungs- und tonlos am Boden.  
Ron jaulte entsetzt auf. "Ach du Scheiße, Hermine... apropos Kinder!Wer soll denn jetzt auf unsere Kinder aufpassen.. Moment mal: Die Kinder?!"  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich geschockt. "Stimmt... die sind zuhause?! _Oooops._.."  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen, murmelte "Typisch! Ich kümmere mich darum" und apparierte.  
"Aber wer ist denn dann der Babysitter?" setzte Ron das Gespräch weiter fort, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
"Keine Ahnung... Da du, wie ich annehme, deine übrigen Körperteile möglichst unversehrt behalten möchtest fällt die fette Heilerin mit Pansy ja schonmal raus" erwiderte Hermine und sprach immer lauter um Dudleys Geheule zu übertönen. "Da bleibt nur-"  
**"HALLO?"** rief Harry auf einmal genervt.  
"Ich unterbreche eure Diskussion zwar wirklich nur sehr ungern... aber könnten wir Neville vielleicht mal ins St. Mungo bringen?Und ich denke Dudley braucht auch unbedingt mal eine der Muggeldrogen die dort verteilt werden." 

Im St.Mungo saßen alle um Nevilles Bett herum, der immer noch nicht aufgewacht war.  
Von Dudley, dem es ziemlich dreckig ging, hatten sich alle möglichst weit weg gesetzt.  
Wieso es ihm so schlecht ging? Weil er es endgültig geschafft hatte seinen Verlobten zu Tode zu quetschen meint ihr? _Neeein._ Wie kommt ihr denn da drauf?  
Eher weil ihm klar geworden war, dass er anscheinend doch nicht so mager war, wie es seine Mutter immer wieder ihm und der Außenwelt (den Nachbarn) versichert hatte. Und das mit seinen achtzehn Jahren sein BMI von 34 wohl doch nicht ausschließlich am Babyspeck lag.  
Draco jedoch, der wie alle wissen, die Sensibiltät und das Einfühlvermögen eines Toastbrots besaß, schien Dudleys gereizte Stimmung komplett entgangen zu sein.  
Inklusive der Tatsache, dass man sich Dudley bei so einer Laune besser nicht zu sehr nähern sollte (sollte man andererseits eigentlich am besten nie?)

Nun... da Draco das alles wie gesagt entgangen war setzte er sich direkt neben Dudley.  
Und als ob das allein nicht schon gefährlich genug gewesen wäre startete er sogar eine (sehr einseitige) Konversation mit ihm.  
_"Duhuuu?"_  
"Was willst du?" fragte Dudley tonlos.  
"Sei nicht traurig" sagte Draco mitleidig lächelnd  
Hm... man kann sich denken, dass der Versuch von _Nettigkeit bei** ---> Draco --- !!!**_in die Hose geht, ne?  
Richtig gedacht.  
"Longbottom braucht doch sowieso kein Mensch. Auch wenn ich selbst ihm diese Art zu sterben nicht gewünscht hätte... Ich meine: das letzte was er gesehen hat waren wohl deine Speckröllchen und-"  
weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment gab Dudley ihm eine gewaltige Kopfnuss und Draco ging ohnmächtig zu Boden...

"Draco??"  
"Hat Dudley dich erledigt?"  
**"MALFOY?"**  
Harry nutzte schließlich, als immer noch keine Reaktion von dem bewusstlosen Draco erfolgte, die Gelegenheit und verpasste ihm drei saftige Ohrfeigen.  
Dieser fing endlich an sich zu regen und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
Harry warf den anderen einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
Ron kicherte.  
"Malfoy hat ne Amnesie, durch den Schlag auf den Schädel! Wie geil..."  
Dann wandte er sich an Draco und erklärte ihm auf Harry deutend:  
"Das da ist dein Freund. Dein FESTER Freund."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Wenn ihr mögt ;)**

**die Schwarzleser- (JA DU! GENAU DU!!! Fühlst dich nicht angesprochen, waaa? ;D) Schämt euch... ich hab jetzt schon 3 Suizidversuche hinter mir wegen euch -schluchz-**

**Also schreibt! **

**Außer natürlich ihr wollt, dass ich mich umbringe ;D Aber wenn ihr jetzt eindeutige psychische Schäden habt, weil ihr es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft habt, wollt ihr doch die einzige Person die noch geisteskranker als ihr sein könnte nicht erledigen... oder???!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyy ;)  
Erst einmal:  
Sorry, dass es diesmal so lang gedauert hat... ich hatte leider überhaupt keine Zeit.  
Jetzt wo ich jedoch Ferien hab (freu) hab' ich die Zeit gefunden das 10. Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)**_

**_Alysha bring sie doch nicht auf solche Ideen kreisch ;D_**

**_Simsly Neein... niemand würde sowas machen. Am wenigsten MEINE lieben und netten Charaktere! zurückknuddel_**

**_ayrana ein 3-Seiten-Review? Strahl Das klingt doch schonmal sehr gut. Aber für den Anfang kann es das nächste mal auch ein 2 1/2 Seiten-Review sein keks nehm :D_**

* * *

Man konnte in dem Moment nicht wirklich sagen ob Draco oder Harry entsetzter aus der Wäsche schaute.

Wahrscheinlich Harry, denn dieser war durch Rons Aussage so sprachlos, dass er nichts anderen tun konnte als abwechselnd mit offenem Mund zu Ron, und wieder zurück zu Draco zu starren.

Draco zuckte schließlich teilnahmslos mit den Achseln und murmelte "Fehlgriffe gibt es wohl immer".

Bevor Harry sich entscheiden konnte ob er zuerst Ron oder Draco den Hals umdrehen sollte, betrat ein schlecht gelaunter Heiler den Raum.

Er ging zu Nevilles Bett, fühlte seinen Puls und seufzte schwer.  
"Ich hab in seiner Krankenakte gelesen, dass es schon des öfteren solche Fälle von Zerquetschungen gab... Kann mir das hier jemand erklären?"  
Reflexartig wandten sich alle Dudley zu, der wieder nur intuitiv dümmlich grinste.

"Glauben Sie mir... das wollen sie nicht wissen"  
"Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Sein Verlobter" entgegnete Dudley und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Der Heiler betrachtete ihn sekundenlang fassungslos und meinte endlich mit einem ziemlich angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Stimmt- wenn Sie's so sagen... will ich's wirklich nicht wissen."

"Ähm, Sir." schaltete sich nun auch Hermine ein.  
"Wissen Sie wann Neville wieder nach Hause kann?"  
"Das ist jetzt sicher ziemlich unmenschlich von mir..." antwortete der Heiler und warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf den reglosen Neville.

" Tut mir echt Leid, Kumpel... Nun ja- ich denke ihr könnt ihn heute schon mitnehmen."  
"Was, im ernst?" rief Harry verwundert und schien sogar seine Mordabsichten für einen Moment vergessen zu haben.  
"Er lebt also wirklich noch?"

Der Heiler warf einen zweiten schuldbewussten Blick auf Neville.  
"Hm... ehrlich gesagt lebt er nicht nur- er ist auch nicht im geringsten bewusstlos."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, bis plötzlich alle wie wild anfingen durcheinander zu reden.

"Häää??"-  
"Juhuuu, wir haben doch nen Babysitter, Hermine"-  
"Spatzeeerl, wir kaufen heute DEIN Hochzeitskleid! Aber nicht pink, ok? Das steht MIR einfach besser."-

Nevilles Lider zuckten verräterisch.  
"Na los." seufzte der Heiler. "Junge... du hast mein vollstes Verständnis, aber das hier ist auch keine Lösung."

Seine Worte schienen Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Neville schlug endlich schicksalsergeben die Augen auf.  
"Okay, okay. Einen Versuch war's ja wert... Gehen wir nach Hause"

Zu Hause angekommen verzogen sich Dudley und (ein sehr widerwilliger) Neville in ihr Zimmer und ließen die anderen im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Ginny die es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, alle Kinder zum Schlafen zu bringen, schloss sich ihnen schließlich fix und fertig an, und warf sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf das Sofa.

"Oh mein Gott, dass sind vielleicht Biester... Ich hab denen Valium gegeben."

"Du hast **_WAS_**?"

kreischte Hermine schrill und funkelte Ginny entgeistert an..

"Komm, Hermine... Zumindestens hab ich die Kinder nicht bei Dudley und Neville im Zimmer gelassen." sagte Ginny und warf Hermine einen genervten Blick zu.

"Das ist doch nicht so schlimm... dort sind sie sicher beschäftigt. Bei dem ganzen Spielzeug" bemerkte Harry mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Jaa... **_SPIELZEUG_**!" erwiderte Ginny und konnte sich auch ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen...

"Apropos... Harryy?"

Harry grinste noch breiter.

"Ja, mein Schatz?"

"Moment mal!" warf Draco plötzlich ein.  
"Was wird denn das, Freundchen?"

Harry warf ihm einen perplexen Blick zu.

"Malfoy wir sind nicht **_ZUSAMMEN_**!"

"Doch seid ihr" warf überaschenderweise Hermine abrupt ein.

"Der Heiler hat gesagt er darf jetzt keine allzu großen Schocks und Veränderungen ertragen, Harry" flüsterte sie Harry zu. "Sei mal rücksichtsvoll!"

"Und was soll das jetzt heißen?"

"Du musst ihm halt einfach nur das Gefühl geben ihr wärt wirklich zusammen. Spiel einfach mit." erklärte ihm Hermine und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"**_ICH SOLL EINFACH MITSPIELEN_**?!?! Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder?"

"Ähm... doch eigentlich schon"

"**_HERMINE_**!"

"Harry, ich bin nicht taub"

"Hermine!" wiederholte Harry etwas leiser, doch nicht minder vorwurfsvoll, und funkelte sie weiterhin fassungslos an.

Hermine öffnete gerade ihren Mund, um etwas darauf zu sagen, als Ginny plötzlich laut losbrüllte.

Harry warf ihr in der Hoffnung, dass sie von dieser Neuigkeit ebenso getroffen war wie er, einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.

Doch der Grund für Ginnys Schrei war anscheinend nicht ihr leidender Freund, sondern etwas das sie gerade im Tagespropheten entdeckt hatte.

"_**DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN**_!" kreischte sie und starrte gebannt auf die Seite die sie aufgeschlagen hatte.

"_**RONALD DU KOMMST SOFORT HER**_!"

Ron schlurfte verschlafen ins Zimmer.

"Was'n los?"

Ginny hielt ihm die Zeitung vor Zorn bebend vor die Nase.

"_**SAG MAL SCHÄMST DU DICH NICHT**_?"

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen und überflog die Seite.

Auf einmal blieb sein Blick an einer Stelle hängen und er wurde leichenblass.

"D...das kann d...doch nicht wa...wahr sein!"

Ginny schien sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Also hast du diese Kontaktanzeige nicht in die Zeitung gesetzt?"

"Doch natürlich" entgegnete Ron genervt.

"Aber wieso erzählen die da was darüber, dass ich unbedingt nur nach möglichst _**MENSCHLICHEN WESEN**_ suche? Ich sagte denen doch, das wär mir eigentlich egal?"

"Worum gehts?" wollte Hermine neugierig wissen und schnappte Ron die Zeitung aus der Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit jeder Zeile und schließlich begann sie mit vor Zorn vibrierender Stimem laut vorzulesen.

* * *

_Ich, Ronny, 18, suche eine Beziehung mit einem möglichst menschlichem Wesen..._

Bin gutaussehend, kinderlos, reich, verständnisvoll, ruhig, charmant, geduldig, pünktlich, verlässlich, freundlich, humorvoll, ausgeglichen, zuverlässig und natürlich gut im Bett.

Leider fühle ich mich in meiner gewaltigen Villa mit Whirlpool, Koch, Putzfrau, elf Badezimmern und fünfundachtzig sonstigen Zimmern und mit meinen sechzehn Porsches, elf Lamborghini sehr oft alleine.

Willst du das ändern? Dann melde dich doch einfach bei mir. Das einzige was mir besonders wichtig ist und worauf ich Wert lege ist absolute Ehrlichkeit.

Erfüllst du das sind wir schon halb verheiratet.

Ganz vergessen: ich stehe natürlich auch auf sm und fesselspielchen. 

_

* * *

_

Es trat eine kurze Stille ein. Dann ging alles ganz schnell...

Hermine rannte zu Ron, packte ihn am rechten Ohr, und zog ihn daran aus dem Zimmer.

Harry warf Ginny einen belustigten Blick zu. "Du bist auch ziemlich sadistisch, oder?"

"Er hat's verdient..." entgegnete Ginny schulterzuckend.

"Aber ich muss mir das jetzt ansehen." fügte sie beiläufig hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und lauschte genüsslich dem schrillen Gekreische von Hermine und dem Geheule von Ron.

Doch Draco musste immer die schönsten Momente seines Lebens kaputt machen... wie auch jetzt.

"Harryyy?"

"JA?"

"Liebst du mich wirklich, oder geht es dir nur um meinen Körper?"

"Wie bitte?!"

Das Telefon jedoch unterbrach ihr Gespräch an dieser äußerst wichtigen Stelle und Draco nahm seufzend ab.

"Hier ist- Wie heiß ich nochmal, Harry?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Im ernst?!"

"Joaa..."

"Du spinnst ja."

"Beschwer dich bei deinen Eltern."

Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick an Harry sprach Draco jetzt wieder zum Hörer gewandt.

"Also ich bin D- Draco Malfoy."

_Ein weiterer zweifelnder Blick an Harry._

"Mit wem spreche ich?"

_Kurze Pause.  
_  
"Dolores? Dolores Um-Umbrigde?"

_Längere Pause._

"Sie rufen also wegen der Kontaktanzeige an?... Ja, Ronny ist gerade... äh... verhindert."

Jetzt war es Harry, der an der Reihe war, entsetzt aus der Wäsche zu schauen.

Draco jedoch fuhr mit dem Telefonat fort ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Ja... ich schreib mir Ihre Nummer auf. Er soll sich bei Ihnen melden?"

_Wieder eine Pause, in der Harry komplett vergaß zu atmen._

"Ah... ich soll gleich Ihre Adresse aufschreiben?"

_Harry in akuter Atemnot._

"Er soll dann im Laufe des Tages bei Ihnen vorbei schauen?"

_Harry begann zu röcheln._

"Ahh... Sie kommen bei uns vorbei?? Mit Ihrem Lederoutfit? Ja."

_Harry krallte sich am Sofa fest und seine Hautfarbe wurde immer ungesünder._

"Er soll sich schonmal anketten?Okay... richt' ich ihm aus... Ja, kein Problem. Wiedersehen"

Draco legte auf und strahlte Harry fröhlich an.

"Das war eine Dolores Umbridge. Sie meint sie kommt jetzt vorbei und erzieht den kleinen Ronny. Und danach freut sie sich auf dich."

_Die bisher kürzeste Pause trat ein. Dann wurde Harry ohnmächtig.  
_

* * *

**_

* * *

_**  



	11. Chapter 11

**Servus ;)**

**Naja, ich hoffe sie gefallen euch trotzdem weiterhin ;)**

**ayrana huhu -g- oh so ein langes review -freu-**

**Die Erklärung ist ziemlich simpel: Ich hatte die ersten Kapitel alle schon fertig und als ich beschlossen habe an der FF wieder weiter zu schreiben, hab' ich oft 2-3 Kapitel gleich zusammen gefasst und als ein einziges Kapitel gepostet.**

**Jetzt wo ich jedoch keine Kapitel mehr "auf Vorrat" hab, muss ich natürlich wieder schreiben. Und weil ich momentan leider nicht so oft am PC sein kann und möglichst schnell wieder etwas für euch on stellen möchte werden die Kapitel deswegen kürzer.**

**D.D.U. Oh... das klingt gut ;D Ich denke das übernehm ich irgendwo -g- -keks nehm- oh, jetzt hab ich mich wieder verplappert :O naja... hier das nächste kapitel ;)**

* * *

Während Harry bewusstlos im Wohnzimmer lag und Hermine Ron gerade zu genau jenem Zustand verhalf, hatte Dudley im Nebenzimmer ganz andere Probleme...  
Neville kaute schon seit Minuten nervös an seiner Unterlippe herum. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und sagte mit fester Stimme: 

_"Dudley... wir müssen reden!"_

Auch wenn seine Worte sich vielleicht etwas eindrucksvoller angehört hätte, wenn er keine rosa Strapsen angehabt hätte, reichten sie dennoch um Dudley vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
"W... was meinst du damit, Schätzchen?" fragte Dudley erschrocken, und die Hand mit der er die Peitsche hielt, erzitterte.

Manche von euch mag es vielleicht wundern, warum diese drei Wörter bei Dudley eine solche Wirkung hatten.

Die Antwort ist ganz simpel.  
Dudley und Neville _redeten _sonst eigentlich nie...

"Ich fühle mich vollkommen unverstanden." erklärte Neville dramatisch.

Dudley schluckte.

"A...aber wieso d... das...denn?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich hab das Gefühl du siehst mich nicht als die erwachsene Frau an, die ich bin. Du behandelst mich wie ein kleines, unreifes Mädchen!" antwortete Neville knapp.

Dudley riss die Augen auf.

"Heyhey, was soll das denn jetzt? Ich dachte wir hätten einstimmig beschlossen, dass**_ ICH_** die Frau bin."  
"Nein, haben wir nicht. Nur weil du Brüste hast, brauchst du dich nicht gleich weiblich fühlen. Das liegt an deinem BMI über 37..."  
"36, und außerdem tut das auch nichts weiter zur Sache!"  
"Ach nein? Jedenfalls habe ich entschieden, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann..."

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich..

"Nein... d...das kannst du mir doch unmöglich antun."

"Nun..." murmelte Neville.  
"Wenn dir so viel an unserer ääh..._ Beziehung_ liegt... dann kommst du auch mit zur Paartherapie.

Ich hab schon einen Termin."

Wenn es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, der in diesem Moment noch bemitleidenswerter war als Dudley -von Ron mal abgesehen- so handelte es sich dabei zweifellos um Harry Potter, der Junge der zu seinem großen Pech- noch lebte.

Draco schien allmählich Bruchstücke seines Gedächtnisses wieder zu erlangen und bei einem Teil davon, handelte es sich offensichtlich um den erste-Hilfe-Kurs, den er im 3. Schuljahr bei McGonagall abgelegt hatte.

Besonders in Erinnerung geblieben war ihm die Mund zu Mund-Beatmungsstunde, deren Inhalt McGonagall besonders streng abgeprüft hatte _(A/N: Details erspar ich euch, oder? Ich denke damit tu ich uns allen einen Gefallen -g-)  
_  
Tja... zählen wir also zwei und zwei zusammen, oder?

Richtig. Draco, setzte sein Wissen jetzt natürlich umgehend bei _seinem Freund_ in die Tat um.

Tatsächlich jedoch schien bei Draco noch einiges von dieser besagten Stunde hängen geblieben zu sein, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit zeigten seine Bemühungen Wirkung.

Harrys Lider fingen zu zucken an und er schlug endlich die Augen auf.

Mit einem entsetzten Blick, als er realisierte was gerade vor sich ging, presste Harry krampfhaft die Augen wieder zu, und betete inständig augenblicklich wieder ohnmächtig zu werden.

Wie zu erwarten wurden seine Gebete nicht erhört und natürlich- wie konnte es auch anders sein- platzten genau diesem qualvollen Moment Hermine, Ron und Ginny ins Zimmer.

"Oh mein Gott!" quickte Ginny entgeistert.

"Malofy?!? Ich dachte nur ich wäre in der Lage, mich in dem Maße zu zudröhnen, um **SOWAS** über mich ergehen zu lassen. Aber bei dir reicht ja anscheinend ein einfacher Schlag auf den Kopf? Es scheint ich habe dich wirklich unterschätzt. Das tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Vielleicht änder ich sogar mal meine Meinung was Ginny/Draco-FFs angeht?"

"Naja... einfach würde ich diesen Schlag ja nicht nennen" grinste Ron, der zwar ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, aber mal wieder durch Harrys Leid so riesige Schadenfreude empfand, dass er sein eigenes vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien.

"Harry, das ist wirklich unglaublich von dir" keuchte Hermine mit verblüffter Miene und strahlte Harry bewundernd an.

"Dass du solche Opfer bringen würdest, nur um Draco dabei zu helfen sein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen."

Harry registrierte jetzt, dass er sich nach dem Schock anscheinend endlich wieder bewegen konnte.

Mit ganzer Kraft schlug er Draco, der ihn weiterhin vorsorglich mit Sauerstoff versorgte, daraufhin mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Hermine riss ensetzt die Augen auf, lief zu Draco und fühlte seinen Puls.

Nach einem kurzen Schreckensmoment kreischte sie laut auf:

**"NEEEIN... ER IST TOOOT! HARRY DU HAST DRACO MALFOY UMGEBRACHT! WER SOLL DENN JETZT DIE MIETE BEZAHLEN?"**

Naja... so in etwa hätte Harry sich diese Szene jedenfalls ungefähr ausgemalt...

Denn in Wirklichkeit zuckte Draco unter seinem Faustschlag nur leicht zusammen und begann unkontrolliert zu kichern.

"Oh Harry... du kannst es anscheinend gar nicht mehr abwarten, oder? Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld... ich denke Dolores kommt bald. Dann können wir uns im Schlafzimmer gleich **RICHTIG** austoben."

Harry unterdrückte den Würgreiz und seufzte schicksalsergeben auf. "Womit hab ich das verdient?"

Diese Frage, auf die es wohl sicher ziemlich viele Antworten gegeben hätte, sollte unbeantwortet bleiben, denn in diesem Moment klingelte wieder das Telefon.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, warf Ron einen mordlustigen Blick zu und hob ab.

**...  
**  
"Jaah?"

Eine kurze Pause. Dann brüllte Hermine laut auf.

**"...WAS? OH MEIN GOTT! IM ERNST?!"**

Wieder eine Pause, in der Harry tief Luft und schon einmal auf das Schlimmste gefasst nach einem Platz Ausschau hielt, bei dem er sich möglichst bei der nächsten Bewusstlosigkeit nicht das Genick brechen würde.

"... Wegen Ronnys Announce? Ja, der wohnt hier... Oh mein Gott, Professor! Sie wissen nicht wie aufgeregt ich bin."

_Professor?_ Harrys grausamste Befürchtungen schienen sich nun zu bewahrheiten und sein Gesicht verlor den letzten kärglichen Rest an Farbe.

"Bitte ... bitte nicht! Ron, ich bring dich um!" keuchte er und schwankte auf Ron zu.

Jetzt wurde auch Ron kreidebleich.

"Du meinst das ist... _Snape_?"

Die beiden Jungen standen jetzt eng umklammert, am ganzen Körper zitternd da, und warfen sich gegenseitig verzweifelte Blicke zu.

Hermine jedoch würdigte die beiden keines Blickes und plapperte munter weiter.

"Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich bin... Ja, natürlich können Sie jetzt gleich vorbei kommen."

Harry befand sich nun wieder in der inzwischen wohlvertrauten Atemnot.

Ginny nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung und legte die Arme um Draco.

"Schau Malfoy, dein ääh... _dein Freund_ ist gerade ein wenig... ein wenig eingespannt. Also wie wär's denn jetzt mit uns beiden?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, schluckte und sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Ich weiß nicht ob das richtig ist..."

"Naja..." erwiderte Ginny schulterzuckend.

"Wenn du so fragst... eigentlich ja nicht wirklich. Aber stört das hier jemanden?

**...  
**

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen von dem Professor verabschiedet und strahlte breit in die Runde.

"Das war Professor Lockhart. Ihm geht es anscheinend wieder richtig gut... ist jedenfalls vollkommen der Alte."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, begann laut zu lachen an und warf Ron einen hämischen Blick zu.  
"Er ist wieder ganz _der Alte_...? Viel Spaß, Ronny".

Hermine grinste und fuhr nicht minder hämisch fort.

"Er meinte er kommt in einer Stunde... Ron, das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich echt neidisch auf dich bin. Aber du erzählst mir dann wie's war, ok?"

Ron starrte sie sekundenlang sprachlos an.Dann wurde auch er ohnmächtig

* * *

**Bis hier hin gelesen? Wenn ihr das durchgestanden habt, werdet ihr doch ein klitzekleines Review auch noch schaffen, oder? -hoff-**

**_An die bösen, bösen Schwarzleser:_ Ich kenne das selber, wenn man eine FF liest und zu faul ist um ein Review zu schreiben.**

**Wenn einem aber die FF gefällt und man ziemlich gern weiter lesen möchte oder man die FF einfach schrecklich findet und meint, dass der Autor sofort lieber von irgend einer Brücke springen sollte, statt an dieser grausamen Geschichte weiter zu schreiben, dann kann man sich ja die 20 Sekunden Zeit nehmen, oder? -g-**

**Es muss ja kein Riesenreview sein ;) Als Autor freut man sich auch über einen einzigen Satz.**

**(Von mir aus könnt ihr sogar ein einziges Wort schreiben :P )**

**Ich finde es nur immer wieder schade, wenn ich bei den Stats die ganzen Clicks sehe und jeden Tag irgend jemand die Geschichte bei den Favoriten oder Alerzs hinzu fügt (worüber ich mich natürlich auch immer wirklich freue) aber leider nichts zur FF schreibt.**


End file.
